


A New Beginning

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cliffhangers, Dani is a awesome mom, Fluff, Hurt Red, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Red, Sibling relationship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: The Oak family has recently moved to Kanto from Kalos. Green, who is hoping to get away from bullying and starting over meets a raven haired boy with red eyes. This boy with red eyes is turning his world upside down but the main question is, does he like him back?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My first fanfic! So please bear with me. If you have any advice please don't hesitate to tell me.

To Green Oak life was unfair. But if you asked anyone they would say he deserved it. Nobody believed him, but there was one person, and that was his sister Daisy. He knew if he didn’t have her he would not be here.

  
They just recently moved to this small town. Their Grandfather believing that they both needed a fresh start in their lives. Of course Daisy was alright with it, but she knew her brother Green needed this more then her and this time she was going to protect him.

  
Masara Town was rather small to her and their school was awfully quite a distance away but, the best part was that nobody knew them. She was going to have friends that are kind to her and her brother. Her last friends hated her brother because he was smaller and weaker then the rest of the boys, and was too much like a female. So what if Green was smaller! She just couldn’t stand people like that. Also she thought, it doesn’t help much that he was gay, but that doesn’t matter she still loved her brother!   
She just hoped that if Green does ever get a boyfriend that he would show the love that Green has never gotten, that he will be patient for Green always had a stubborn side to him, it doesn’t help that he as a temper as well. Her number one thing she really hoped for was that whoever Green fell in love with is not a rude, popular playboy. She highly doubted that Green was going to, for he hated people like that but hey, you never know!

  
The only thing she could do now is hope that this is going to be a good fresh start. She had a big job ahead of her, she had to protect Green but not seen like an overbearing mother, get really high marks in school, and lastly hopefully mend her brothers and grandfathers relationship. Lets just hope it wont get too messy.

  
“Go to hell old man!!”

  
“What did you just say!”

  
Yea….. hopefully not to messy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i will try and update everyday. If i miss a day then i will update the next day because either i was busy with my army cadet life, or i was busy with my family life. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Green was mad, that was an understatement, he was furious! His grandfather is blaming him for making them move! It was not his fault that nobody liked him! He just wanted to live his life without anybody wanting him to be someone else. He just wished that people saw that he wanted to be himself. He sometimes wished that his mother didn’t die in child birth and his father didn’t abandon them because he couldn’t stand it. But they weren’t and he accepted that. Why would he care for someone who was never here in the first place?

  
Honestly, when Professor Oak said that they were moving to Kanto he was happy. It was a new start for him, he could be himself (maybe find himself a boyfriend who cared for him) and some actual friends. Over the years, his sister has always been there for him, always putting him first. He always felt guilty. Daisy always had no friends because of him.

  
Right now he was unpacking in his room as Daisy came in.

  
“Hey there little brother. How is everything?”

  
“Oh it’s absolutely wonderful, I just wonder why he has to be here.” Green muttered under his breath.

  
“He is our grandfather no matter how much of an ass he is.” Daisy pointed out. “Anyway give it a couple days and he will ignore us as usual, and we will be in school. Oh I am so excited!” she exclaimed.

  
“Yea I know you are.” Green said as he sat down on his new bed. “ I’m just a little bit nervous.” He replied in a small voice.

  
“Hey now, don’t worry everything will be just fine,” she said as she sat down beside Green, “you will make friends, maybe love your classes, maybe get a boyfriendddd” she said with a wink.

  
Green laughed thinking yea maybe everything will be alright. “Thanks Daisy, you always know what to say.”

  
“That’s because I am your sister, plus I know all your good moods, your bad moods. I love you little brother.” She said as she pulled Green into a hug. One he quickly returned.

  
“Yea I don’t know what I would do without you.” He said looking up at her.

  
“Awww so cute anyway get to bed, we are starting school in the morning and we have to get up early.” She quickly said tucking him in.

  
“Ughhh please don’t remind me” was all Green groaned as he snuggled into his pillow. “Goodnight” he yawned.

  
“Night Green. Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” She replied softly while turning off the light and closing the bedroom door softly.

  
The Next Morning

  
“Wake uppppppp, don’t make me come in there and push you off the bed.” Was all Daisy sang in the morning.

  
“Nooo I’m up, I’m up!” Green yelled as he bolted out the room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
“Good cause we leave in 15 minutes!” she yelled from downstairs.

  
“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!!!!! Arggggh! Ok let me get changed!” was all Green screamed as he bolted into his room to change. He stopped thinking about the ugly uniform. “Argh can I just wear my favorite sweater instead?” Was all he mumbled.

  
Green was slumping down the stairs, grumbling to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. “ Green, let me fix your tie please, it’s a disaster.” Was all Daisy said as she saw him walk into the kitchen.

  
“No.” He quickly retorted. “Green Please come here.” Daisy pulled him in front of him as she quickly retied his tie. “Want you to look good, maybe catch someone’s eye” Daisy winked.

  
Green rolled his eyes knowing that everyone will just walk by him. Who wants to bother with a pip-squeak like him? “I have to go fix my hair, I’ll be quick promise.”

  
Daisy lifted her eyebrows, “Last time you said that you took 15 minutes.” Green just walked away quickly saying I will this time!

  
Daisy just laughed. Green came back in 10 minutes, just like he said he would. “Told you so.” Green said looking smug. Daisy just flipped her hand and laughed while walking to the front door. She opened it and saw that it was a beautiful day.

  
“What a beautiful day, alright to the car!” Daisy exclaimed while speed walking to the car. Green quickly walking behind her, trying to keep up. As they slipped into the car, Daisy quickly turned on the car and took off down the road.

  
“Sooo.” She said as she tried to start a conversation. “ What do you think the school will look like?”

  
“Don’t care, it’s just a school, you do know where you are going right?” Green questioned.

  
“Of course I do thank you very much sheesh, no need to doubt me of all people.” She said in a joking matter. Green laughed and apologized to his sister. Of course she knew where she was going, she always studied the map around the area.

  
“We are here, ha see told you I know where I was going.” Green smiled at his sister. “I know I just wanted to joke around.” He quickly retorted.

  
“Well do you want to walk in together or no?” Daisy asked her brother seeing that he was nervous.  
Green relaxed knowing that they were going to walk in together. “Yea, that would be great, if you don’t mind.”

  
“Pfffttt never, ok lets get going!” She said as she was climbing out the car.

  
As they were about to open the front doors, this brown haired girl walked out bumping into Green. “Watch were you are going you freak, God some people around here.”

  
Green looked back at the girl, the only thing he noticed was blue eyes, then another brown haired girl brushed out running after her with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

  
“Uuummm oookkkay, that was weird.” Daisy commented looking where the two girls are screaming at each other. “Well come on.” She said as she pushed Green inside the school.

  
All Green knew was that everyone was tall and way too many people. He froze to the spot and looked at Daisy knowing that she was feeling the same way, well except for the too tall part. She shrugged as she kept walking.

  
“Hey what is your first class?” Green questioned. Daisy sat down in this huge room with tables and chairs. It was the cafertia. “I have History, yay” Daisy silently cheered. “What about you?” She questioned.  
“I have chemistry.” Green quietly replied. Looking up as the bell rang. They looked at each other and got up to walk to class. Unfortunately, they had to split ways.

  
Green kept walking until he stopped in front of a door. He stepped up to the door and gripped the doorknob. He took a deep breath put on a smile and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before anyone hates me, I do not hate Yellow, I think she is a sweet girl but in this story she is kinda mean.   
> Anyway Yes this story is on wattpad because I had to wait so long to actually get logged into archive of our own.  
> I didn't really like Wattpad so i didnt post a sequel (Nobody seemed interested anyway) , but I will be doing one after this one! So stay tuned!

The first thing Green did not expect is quiet. The other he did not expect was for everyone to stare at him.

  
“Alright class, stop staring! We don’t want to scare him. Hello are you Mr. Oak?” Green just nodded. The teacher in front of him just beamed.

  
“Well welcome! My name is Professor Pine.” Was all the teacher said as he turned to the class. “Students we have a new student, please treat him with respect. I know it’s a little weird because he is starting in the middle of the semester, but he is now a student.” Professor Pine told them, he turned to look at Green.

“Why don’t you tell us about yourself?”

  
Oh, how Green hated those words. Green just looked at the class while a blush from embarrassment grew on his cheeks. “ Um, Hello my name is Green and um I just moved here from Kalos, and um yea.” Was all Green could force out. Looking at the teacher hoping it was enough and saw him nodding.

  
“Well alright then, you can sit there in the back, warning the student who is suppose to sit beside you is always late so don’t let that bother you to much alright?” Professor responded kindly.

  
Green just nodded as he went to sit down where the teacher told him to, as he just sat down another person came bursting into the room.

  
“Sorry I’m late! Whew, the coach wanted to talk to me about-”

  
“Mr. Stevenson, I for once know why you are late, now go sit down!”

  
“Yes sir!” The boy responded as he quickly made his way to his seat.

  
Green froze. All he could think was Oh My God He Is So Hot. Green couldn’t even, The boy’s hair was black and looked like it was spiked in the front, had these beautiful, breathtaking red eyes, his lips were a light shade of pink. Green couldn’t think and nearly had a heart attack when this boy sat down beside him.

  
“Oh, hello there, the names Red, What’s your name?” The boy, no, Red asked kindly.

  
“Oh, ummmm Green.” Was all Green could muster out.

  
“Ah, it suits you.” Red said. “Huh?” Green said confused. “Oh haha your eyes are Green so that is why it suits you.”

  
Green melted into a pile of goo on the inside and couldn’t help the blush that grew on his cheeks and nose. During the class he couldn’t help but to steal some glances, every time Red caught him Green would hide his face. As the bell rung another boy came up to Red. He had amber coloured eyes, black hair and he had one spike on his forehead.

  
“Hey Red! What did the coach wanted to talk to you about?”

  
“Oh he wanted to know if he wanted me to help him with the teams next year.”

  
“Really awesome!”

  
That was Green could hear when they walked away, Green snapped out of his staring and looked down to see what his next period was. Great, it was English. As Green was making his way out the door, another person stopped him.

  
She had light blue eyes, and blue hair that was in pigtails which stuck out at the end. Behind her there was another male with long red hair, and silver eyes.

  
“Hi there! You look lost, my name is Crystal and this is Silver!” was all she said.

  
Silver rolled his eyes at Crystal, “ Your name is Green right? What class do you have next?”

  
Green just responded with “English.”

  
“Great you are with us then!” Was all Crystal exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

  
Green just nodded and walked out the door to follow them. It was silent as they made their way to the English room. As they entered, the teacher smiled at them and told them they could sit anywhere so they all took their seats. Silver just turned to Green.

  
“So how old are you exactly?”

  
“Oh I’m 15.” Was all Green replied, ready for the shocked gasp that came from Crystal.

  
“Wow, you do not look like you are 15!” she replied. She looked around and saw everyone staring. “Oops heh."

  
Silver just rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Crystal here can be a bit loud, but she is smart and kind. As you know my name is Silver I grew up here, I hate my dad and I hate this place, but it is better then my dad’s.”

  
“Wow ummm you are open, I guess.” Was all Green replied.

  
“You look trustworthy, hope you don’t mind, but we are going to be your friends since I think you are trustworthy.”

  
Crystal piped up “That’s a good thing you know, he never trusts many people.”

  
“Yea I understand that part.” Green quickly said as the bell rung.

  
As everyone scrambled to find their seats, the teacher stood up. She was tall and had glasses. “Hello everyone we do have a new student Green Oak, I’m not going to make him speak if he doesn’t want too. My name is Mrs. Loriel just hand in your things on time and we will get along alright.”

  
Green was grateful that he didn’t have to speak in front of the class, he knew he was going to get along with his teacher since he always handed in everything on time. Her class was surprisely not boring. Just the way she spoke you could tell she loved teaching this subject. As the bell rung Green got up quickly to go find his sister.

  
“Woah what is with the rush.” Was all Crystal exclaimed.

  
“Sorry, um just wanted to find my sister Daisy.” Green said as he looked up at the board making sure there was no homework for the night.

  
“We are going with you.” Was all Silver replied as he started walking through the halls.

  
“He does that haha, you are ok with being our friends right?” Crystal sheepishly asked.

  
“Nah, not at all.” Green said with a smile.

  
The trio started walking through the halls, Crystal was helping Green out as she explained everyone. But before she could begin they found Daisy.

  
“Green! Hey how was your first two classes?”

  
“Oh it was alright, I made two friends. This is Silver and Crystal.”

  
“Wow you made friends already, I am so proud of you! Come sit down maybe your friends can help us with some people.”

  
As they all sat down and got to know each other Crystal started to explain.

  
“Ok so, you see that big group over there? They are the main group that you need to worry about, if they like you then you are good, but if they don’t well, have fun. So you see those two, the one with the bandana her name is Sapphire, Professors Elm’s kid, the one beside her, his name is Ruby. Then there is Gold, stay away from him he is a huge playboy, He has amber eyes and that one spike in the middle of his forehead. Then there is Black and White they are siblings, Blue who has the long brown hair, White and Blue hate each other since they broke up, Then the one with the long yellow hair her name is Yellow, warning she has a huge crush on Red and will be a bitch to you if you try to get together with him. Then there is Red, the kind black haired kid who is very popular, plays in pretty much everything and all girls have a crush on him. Usually we are in there but you looked lonely. OH great here they come.”

  
“Hey Crys, what is up?” Gold asked to Crystal then turned to look at Green. “Hey aren’t you that new kid, ah what’s your name. Green?”

  
Green froze up and tried to spit something out. “um ah yea um yea.”

  
“Aww your cute the name is Blue, sorry I hit you with that door, I was a little mad.” Green nodded his head.  
“Its ok, Who were you fighting with.”

  
Blue rolled her eyes, “That bitch, her name is White don’t trust her you got that, she is a backstabber.”

  
Green nodded then turned to look at his sister only to find her gone. He stood up and started to look around and found her talking to another boy. Green thought that the boy looked alright so he sat down and continued to look at the group. (Mostly Red).

  
“Names Yellow, I like animals and have a huge crush on someone but they are so clueless.” She said while glancing at Red who was looking at Green.

  
“Names Sapphire, don’t hurt my friends or I will hurt you got it!” She exclaimed.

  
“Sapphire be nice! Ugh the name is Ruby there are three others coming, there names are Diamond, Pearl and Platinum.” Ruby quickly exclaimed.

  
Green feeling overwhelmed from so many people and the threat, just nodded quickly and had a tight grip on the table.

  
“Guys come on give him some space, heh sorry about that my name is Red, I play the sports here and if anyone say something about me dating three girls at a time, please know that it is a lie.” Red explained. “I live in Masara Town so if you expect to hang out I am quite away from here.”

  
“That’s ok I just moved in Masara Town.” Green shyly told him.

  
Red beamed, “Really! You want some help with unpacking, I’m not used to anyone living where I do. Everyone else here lives in Viridian.”

  
Green who blushed just looked down. “Um if you want to help that would be nice. We still have a lot to unpack.”

  
Red nodded looking quite happy. “Well, lets meet up somewhere then!”

  
“Um I think my sister will be right if she can give you a ride.” Green said while he texted his sister if she could give Red a ride home. Getting a ding and reading the text to see that it was ok. “Yea she said that would be fine.”

  
“Oh thank god it says that it is suppose to rain and I don’t want to bike back in the rain.” Red said.  
Green smiled at Red and not knowing that Yellow was giving him the death glare.


	4. Chapter 3

As the last bell rang, students flooded the hallways, all rushing to get home or to get onto their buses. Green was trying to make his way through the hallways, with little luck, when Yellow stopped him.

  
“Look here Green, let’s us be besties!” She exclaimed loudly.

  
“Huh?” Green was more than confused than froze, oh, oh, he remembered Crystals warning.

  
“Oh, is this about me inviting Red a ride home, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take him away from anything you had planned.” He quickly stammered hoping to get away quickly.

  
“Listen here, we did have plans today! I am his girlfriend! So forget about being friends with him, don’t touch him, don’t speak to him and most importantly don’t look at him you hear me!” She screamed at him, making everyone look their way.

  
Oh great now everyone is going to hate me, was all Green thought to himself. “I’m sorry.” He quickly said growing more embarrassed by the second. At that Green turned around and rushed to get out of the school, just hoping that Daisy was already in the car.

  
As he got outside he froze when he saw Red talking to Daisy . Green quickly went up to him.  
“I’m sorry Red! I didn’t know you already had plans with your girlfriend, you can go hang out with her.” Green said already wanting to go home.

  
Red looked confused. “What are you talking about? I don’t have a girlfriend…… wait are you talking about Yellow?” Green nodded to his question looking down and ready to cry.

  
“ARGH THAT BITCH!” Red swore loudly. Then he looked at Green, seeing him look shocked at the outburst.

“Please don’t listen to her, she always does this. She makes my friends think that I don’t care for them by always picking her over them. I’m just lucky that my group of friends know that it is all a lie. Here I will let you in a little secret don’t tell anybody else okay? I’m gay, I like boys not girls and she just can’t seem to accept that.” Red said kindly, but you could hear the little anger behind his soft voice.

  
Green was shocked. Are you telling him that this beautiful, hot boy was gay?! Green was beyond happy hearing that piece of news. “Oh.” Was all he could reply with. “Um don’t worry I won’t tell anybody, heh if it helps you feel better I kinda know about the whole secret thing.”

  
“You do?” Red said looking a little bit startled and confused.

  
“Yea, I’m gay too. Sorry if this just got weird.” Green said ignoring the wink and happy face on Daisy’s face.

  
Red smiled. “Wow it’s nice to know I’m not the only one.” Was all Red said looking happy. Probably because he wasn’t the only gay person, not for him being gay to start a relationship with Green thought sadly.

  
“Okay you two lets get into the car before this Yellow girl shows up.” Daisy said.

  
“Yea good idea.” Red and Green replied at the same time. They both stopped and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. As they got into the car and pulling out the parking lot, they could see Yellow looking for them.

  
The drive was silent except for Green stealing some glances at Red. Daisy saw Green looking at Red and couldn’t help the smile that made its way on her face.

  
“Hey, how come you guys moved here?” Red said as he broke the silence.

  
Both Daisy and Green looked at each other wondering if they should tell him the truth or to make something up. Green looked at Red and decided that yea might as well tell him the truth.

  
“We moved because our Grandpa got a job offer and I was being bullied for being gay.” Green replied watching Red looked at him sadly, and Daisy looked at Green in shock.

  
“You were bullied?” Both Green and Daisy nodded. “How bad was the bullying?”

  
“It was horrible, I made friends think that they would accept my brother but as soon as they found out they told the entire school. Guys picked on him and the girls threw their drinks at him, even the teachers were failing him on purpose.” Daisy sadly told Red.

  
Green just looked out the car window watching the trees go by as they drove into Masara town. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Red smiling at him.

  
“Well I don’t care if your gay, you seem like a nice person, people should learn to accept gay people. It is so stupid that they don’t.” He said.

  
“Thank you.” Green quietly said while a tear ran down his cheek. Green never once thought that someone would say something so nice to him. He looked into Red’s eyes and he knew that he was falling for him and fast. He had to be careful, for he didn’t want to get hurt again.

  
“Well, we are here. Home sweet home.” Daisy said.

  
Red looked around. “Hey I live right across the street. Sweet we’re neighbours!” he said as he waved at his mom.

  
“Oh well look at that Green, you won’t be so lonely here after all.” Daisy said with a knowing smile.

  
As they climbed out the car, Red waved his mom to come over. Daisy was just giving the car keys to their grandfather.

  
“How was school?” The old man said kindly to her.

  
“It was nice, Green made friends. Oh so did I, its just I’m more worried about Green.” Daisy said as she hugged Professor Oak.

  
“You should worry about your own life, if he screws his up then it won’t effect us as much.” He snarled back at her.

  
“Grandpa he is your grandson! Maybe you should learn how to respect him and maybe he would be more nice to you!” She quickly retorted, her eyes flashing with anger.

  
Green just looked at them and knew that Red and his mom heard everything. He spinned around and told them to come inside while opening the front door.

  
“Come on in! Sorry that it’s a mess!” Green said a bit loudly hoping to get their attention back to him and not the screaming pair at the car.

  
As they walked in, Red’s mom told Red to go help Green unpack some stuff as she went to help stop the fight outside.

  
Green just started to walk up the stairs. Red quickly following him.

  
“Umm this is my room. We can start here if you would like. You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.” Green said as he climbed up on his desk to reach the top box.

  
Green froze when the boxes started to fall towards him. Red quickly grabbed him around the waist and brought him to his chest. Green turned around to thank him when he stopped.

  
They were so close. Red was looking down at him and took a quick glance to Green’s lips and started to lean forward. Green gripped Red’s jacket and stood on his tip toes eyes starting to close just waiting for their lips to touch when they heard a voice.

  
“What the hell is going on!?!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a short chapter. I will post another one later on today to make up for it. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!

“What the hell is going on!?!”

  
Red and Green jumped apart, both blushing like crazy. Green turned to look at the door seeing his grandfather standing there looking furious.

  
“Uh hey there Professor.” Green replied.

  
You see here Green refuses to call Professor Oak ‘Grandpa’ or ‘Grandfather’ since they don’t get along at all.

  
“I did not make us move here so you can make a boyfriend! I will not allow it as long as you live under my roof!” Professor Oak screamed at Green.

  
“Leave him alone Grandpa!” Daisy yelled as she ran into the room.

  
“You knew about this! And you didn’t tell me! Give me one reason to not kick this, this faggot out of this house!” Oak exploded on Daisy.

  
“Because Dad! Yea so what if he left because he couldn’t handle that mom died! And you always blamed him for it!” Daisy screamed while pointing at Green who was silently crying. “Dad would be so disappointed in you Grandpa! Is this really what he would want to see how you are treating him! I hate how you treat him! And you know what I hate you!” Daisy finished. Then she looked at Green who was staring at her in tears but she could see in his emerald eyes that he was impressed, that he loved her so much in that moment. She went to hug him, but Professor Oak stopped her.

  
“You know what? Ever since that thing-“ he said as he pointed at Green, “-Was born, he has made this family fall apart! Green I do not want you in this house and that is final! “

  
Green froze. He couldn’t breathe. He was being kicked out the second day he was in this town? Where was he suppose to go? Why did it hurt so much that his grandfather hated him so much that he didn’t want him here? That was that ran through his head as he started sobbing. Red quickly coming up to hug him.

  
“Hey shhhhh, calm down, everything is going to be alright. Mom?” Red turned to look at his mother who was behind Professor Oak, and boy did she look mad.

  
“How Dare You! That is not how you treat a child you bastard! He is your grandson! Who cares that he is gay! Ugh I can’t even look at you! I hope you go burn in Hell old man! Red let’s go! Green you can stay with us alright sweetheart? Daisy you can come visit whenever you want.” Red’s mother said as she turned and glared at Professor Oak. Then she walked out the door. Red and Green quickly following after her.

  
After they left it was silent. Daisy looking at her grandfather with pure hatred, while the old man felt guilty. Next thing they heard was the front door opening. Both Daisy and Professor turning towards the door seeing Daisy’s father, and Professor Oak’s son’ Alexander who looked exactly like Green.

  
“What have you done father?” was all he asked.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter! I felt bad giving you guys such a short chapter so i decided to update twice today!

Alexander Oak, father of Daisy and Green Oak. He knew that after his beloved wife died, he was unstable and he had to leave to get better for his children. He felt that it would be safer for himself and Daisy, who looked exactly like her mother.

  
“Dad? Is that you?” Was all Daisy shakily replied.

  
“Yea baby, its me. I am so sorry that I haven’t been here. I knew that I was unstable so I left. But I’m better now. I promise I am not going to leave.” Alex promised.

  
Daisy rushed into Alex arms. “I don’t care! I understand why you did it! I love you Dad!” she sobbed into his shirt.

  
Alex hugged his daughter hard, knowing that she of all people would always understand. Then he remembered his father. He looked up and walked towards him, but stopped two feet in front of him.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you? He is my son. When I was younger you were never like this! What changed? That your wife, my mother died! Well you have to move on, but do not be mean to my son! “ Alex yelled at him.

  
It was silent. So eerily quiet, Daisy was trying to hold it together but just wanted to go to her brother, Professor Oak was looking down feeling ashamed for what he has done. He didn’t want his only child hating him. Alex was standing just staring at him demanding for an answer. He knew he wasn’t innocent. He left the child, Green doesn’t even know him. Alex knew that was one thing that he needed to do.

  
“May I go and check on my brother now?” Daisy said as she broke the silence.

  
Alex looked at her and nodded. “Just don’t tell Green that I am here alright? I want to break it to him slowly and gently.”

  
Daisy nodded and fled the room knowing exactly where Green was. Time to go to Red’s house.

  
Alex turned his attention back to his father. “Dad please. Please don’t tell me that you treated him like this his entire life.” Alex begged.

  
Professor Oak walked out the room and down the stairs. “I think I need a drink.”

  
Alex stopped and remembered his childhood where Professor Oak used to drink quite a bit. “NO!” He yelled. Alex will not see him go back to being his old ways.

  
Professor just signed. “Okay then let’s go sit down."

 

Both Alex and Professor Oak sat down, Professor Oak was looking everywhere but at Alex who was staring right at him.

  
“Are you going to start talking or not?” Alex told Oak in a rough voice.

  
“Ok, Green and I do not get along. I have just been treating him right, but he always been an ungrateful brat-“ Alex stood up, “Do not call my son an ungrateful brat.”

  
Professor Oak stared at him wide eyed. “You haven’t heard the full story.”

  
“I don’t care! You really think Daisy and I haven’t kept in touch. The entire time I have not been here she emailed me telling me everything! So don’t you dare go saying that I don’t know the full story!” Alex paused staring at him with upset eyes.

“I know what you have done to him, I know what you have said to him, I can’t even look at you as my father anymore. Unless you have made up with Green, I will not call you father or dad. I will only call you Professor.” Alex finished hoping this will get Oak to smarten up.

  
“Have I made myself clear?” Alex growled.

  
Professor Oak was shocked. He was staring at Alexander with wide eyes, finally after all these years he started to feel regret for everything he has done. “I, I-II-I, yes you have made yourself clear.” Was all he could whisper.

  
Professor Oak always knew what he had been doing to Green was wrong over the years, but he just couldn’t help it. He sees Green as a tiny person, so he needs to make him toughen up a little bit. He was trying help him not make him worse! Now that he realize what he has been doing, he could just not believe himself. Why would he take that approach on something like that?

  
Alex could see on the old man’s face that he had just realized what he has been doing to Green. Alex knew he would forgive his father. He could never stay mad at him.

  
He just hoped that everything could turn out well. If not, well then he is going to take Green back to Kalos. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt get to post yesterday, i was at a winter field training exercise for cadets but i am back with a new chapter!

Red’s mom was furious as she walked inside the little house. Red glanced at Green and smiled hoping that it would make him feel better.

  
“That man! I just cannot believe him! You do not treat a child that way, all because he likes boys!” Reds mother exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table motioning to them to sit down.

  
“I’m sorry Green, you don’t even know my name and I am grumbling about your poor excuse of a grandfather.” She apolizeged while she got up to make some tea. “Would you like some tea boys?”   
As they both nodded she started to introduce herself to Green.

  
“Well, my name is Danielle Stevenson, but you can call me Dani.” Green nodded showing her that he was listening. “Do you have to deal with that man your entire life?” Once again, Green nodded.

  
“Oh my, well you are staying here, I don’t care if he comes to this door begging for you to go back, it is not happening! Hell I want to tell you not to go back, but you need to get your things. Plus your sister would want to help you.” She told him. “One sugar or two dear?”

  
“Oh two sugars and one milk please.” Green quickly told her.

  
Dani nodded and started to pour the tea when she stopped. “Hmmm, where are you going to sleep?” Dani mumbled to herself.

  
“He can sleep in my room mom.” Red answered her question.

  
Dani stopped and raise her eyebrows “And that doesn’t bug you dear, I mean he knows right?” She questioned her son.

  
Red nodded, “Yea mom he knows I am gay, is that a no because we are both gay?”

  
Dani looked at him. “Well, I just don’t want you guys to do something and then it will get awkward you know.”

  
“What do you mean?” Green questioned. “What else are we going to do but sleep?”

  
Red and Dani looked at each other with confused faces, “Sweetheart do you know what sex is?” Dani questioned.

  
Greens look of confusion answered Dani’s question.

  
“Oh dear. Um shall I teach you in the other room?”

  
“Um sure if it’s that important.” Green said.

  
Dani nodded and turned to her son. “Red, honey, why don’t you go get your room set up?”   
Red nodded and got up to go upstairs to his room.

  
Dani turned to face Green. “Well, Green, this might get a little weird for you, but you need to know this, so I need you just to listen to me and try not to leave or cover your ears, or to interrupt me ok?”

  
Green nodded, looking even more confused more than ever, but curious to know what this sex is.  
Dani nodded and took a deep breath. “Well, when two love each other very much they decide to take it to the next step, which is sex. Now it’s different for your case because you like boys and not girls, so I will just decide to tell you about two boys. Ok, now, when two boys love each other very much they decide to have sex. There is two different types. One is to make love which is to express each others love to each other, or there is fun sex.” Dani explained but knew that Green was still confused.

  
Green nodded and wanted to ask a question, but didn’t for fear that she would get angry at him.   
“Alright, now here is the blunt truth, I’m not going to sugar-coat it for you. Sex for boys is when they are naked and they decide to play with each other. When you are turned on your penis hardens. So whoever is on top is going to prepare you to enter you, which means they put it in your ass.”

  
“WHAT?!” Green shrieked blushing like mad. “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THERE!!!!!!!?”

  
“Calm down now, it does hurt a little bit but in the most part feels good. Now, I know you don’t believe me, but if you get someone who loves you, they will prepare you that it won’t hurt at all.” Dani exclaimed while smiling hoping that it would make the boy feel better.

  
Green just put his face into his hands, hoping that the image wold get out of his head. “That is nasty!”   
“You never know till you feel that love with someone and you both want to move onto the next stage.” Dani explained.

  
There was a knock on the door frame.

  
“Is it safe for me to come back in?” They heard Red ask.

  
“Yep now come get your tea.” His mother demanded.

  
Green turned to look at Red and when he did an image of him and Red popped into his mind.  
No! Don’t you dare think about that Green! Green scolded himself.

  
“You all good. You haven’t gone insane yet?” Was all Red joked.

  
Green nodded and got up to get his tea.

  
Just as the trio sat back down to start another conversation (Hopefully one PG) there was a knock on the front door.

  
“I got the door.” Dani told the boys as she got up to answer the door.

  
Dani gripped the door handle and pulled the door open to see Daisy standing there.

  
“Is Green okay?” Daisy worriedly asked Dani.

  
“Oh yes, yes we got him distracted with other things then to think abut your stupid grandfather.”  
“Oh thank god. May I see him?”

  
“Of course! Do please come in dear.”

  
Daisy thanked the older woman, while she rushed to Green and pulled him into a hug. Green who was not expecting her suddenly realized what had happened about a half an hour ago started to bawl into her arms.

  
“Shhhhh, calm down baby brother, everything is going to be fine.” Daisy soothed to her brother. She turned to look at Red’s mother and thanked her.

  
“No need to thank me sweetheart, He will be staying here, you are welcomed to come by at any time.” Dani told Daisy.

  
Daisy nodded to the older woman feeling extremely grateful for her being there for her brother.  
“Would you like to stay for dinner dear?” Dani questioned.

  
“That would be nice, I don’t exactly want to go back to grandpas place.” Daisy replied.

  
Dinner was a nice affair. The conversation flowed easily and both Oak siblings was starting to think that maybe everything will be alright. Since it was a Friday there was no school the next day, so they didn’t need to worry about that. Daisy said her goodbyes while the boys went up to Red’s room to go to sleep.  
Green was just about to climb into bed, when Red pulled him into a hug and told him everything was going to be alright. Green nodded burying his face into Red’s shoulder.

  
“We have quite a bit to talk about in the morning ok?” Red quietly asked him.

  
Green nodded, breathing in the other male’s scent that instantly made him feel safe and calm, like nobody was ever going to hurt him again. Green knew that he was hugging the other male for far to long, but he could not help it. He was warm and soft. He pulled away and softly smiled. He looked up and saw that Red was smiling as well. Green climbed into his bed turning to face the wall.

  
Green snuggled into his pillow and laid there, hoping that he would get some sleep that night. Turning to look at Red one more time, Green smiled thinking yep he denfinly is in love with this boy. He laid his head down and feel into a dreamless sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors i have made so far in the book. I will qork on that! Hope you enjoy.

The next thing Green knew was that there was a bright light and he could not sleep. He opened his eyes and saw a flashlight?

  
What on earth Was all he could think, then there was a laugh that made him freeze. He sat up and saw his grandfather staring at him with a belt in his hand.

  
“You really think that you can get away from me?” Was all he said.

  
Green went to move but realized that he was frozen. He started to panic having no idea what is going on.   
As his grandfather started to come forward, he lifted the belt into the air “Bad boys deserve to be punished, but boys who like other boys deserve to burn!”

  
Green blinked and saw that he was tied to a post and there was fire everywhere.

  
He couldn’t scream. He didn’t know why and it caused him to have a hard time breathing, he felt the heat on his skin. Just as the fire engulfed him he sat up in his makeshift bed and gasped in a huge breath.  
He turned his head and saw that Red was still sleeping peacefully, ‘hell even in his sleep he looks beautiful’ was all he thought.

  
Green climbed out of his makeshift bed and as quietly as he could he slipped out the door and headed down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and took a glance at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. Green groaned thinking that he would never get back to sleep.

  
He went up to the cupboards wondering which one held the glasses. Of course, it was the last one he checked that held the glasses. Cursing his bad luck he stood on his very tiptoes trying to reach one without breaking any of the glasses.

  
“What are you doing up?” A voice asked behind him, making Green shriek and spin around.

  
He saw that it was Dani who looked like she has not gone to bed yet.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry if I woke you up, I was just getting a glass of water.” He explained.

  
“Oh it’s quite alright, I haven’t gone to bed yet. I have a lot of paperwork to do as a nurse.” She smiled at him.

  
“Oh, you are a nurse? For humans or for animals?” He questioned.

  
“For humans silly. I’m not a vet.” She giggled.

  
“Oh, there’s a difference?” He questioned.

  
Dani’s eyebrows shot up. “How come you don’t know much?” She questioned.

  
Green looked down and took a sip of his water, “Well, it’s just, nobody has never really taught me. I always asked questions and the teachers got so annoyed with me they stopped taking my questions and just passed me.” He quietly answered.

  
Dani just shook her head. “Well, don’t worry dear I will answer any questions that you have, no matter how stupid it is. Now you should go back to bed alright.”

  
Green nodded and stood up, he turned around and placed the glass on the counter. He smiled at the older woman and made his way up the stairs. As he went to open Red’s bedroom door he stopped.

  
Deciding not to go to bed yet, he went to the bathroom instead. He quickly, but quietly closed the door and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

  
As he saw himself he noticed how pale he looked. Great he thought I look like some zombie. He stared at his green emerald eyes and noticed that they had specks of blue in them. He looked up at his hair and saw his fawn coloured hair. He liked the colour of his hair. He looked down into the sink and turned it on to splash his face.

  
He quickly dried his face off and opened the door to go to bed. He quickly went to the door and opened it and slipped inside. He turned around only to bump into someone.

  
Green shrieked as he almost fell only to be caught. He looked up into bright red eyes.

  
“S-s-sorry.” Was all Green could mumble.

  
The other male just grabbed his chin and made Green look at his face.

  
“It’s alright, I was just about to see where you are. Are you ok?” Red questioned.

  
Green nodded and tried to muster up a smile. “It was just a nightmare, so I went downstairs to get a glass of water.”

  
Red looked down and then looked back at Green. “You could have just woke me up, I am a light sleeper.”   
“Sorry.” Green said while looking down.

  
“It’s fine, do you think that you can go back to sleep?”

  
Green bit his lip and looked back at his bed, “I don’t think so.”

  
Red nodded and climbed into his bed, lifting his blanket up and gestured for Green to climb inside. Green just blushed like mad and slowly made his way to climb inside with the older male.

  
Red just shifted and brought Green to his chest. “Go to sleep.” Red grumbled while running his hand through the smaller males hair.

  
Green closed his eyes and sighed while snuggling into Red’s arms feeling warm, safe and protected. Green was slowly starting to fall asleep wondering if he and Red were dating this would be nice to fall to sleep in his arms every night.

  
5 Hours Later

  
Green woke up feeling strangely warm. He opened his eyes and saw the bedroom wall. Then he felt a hand move. ‘what?’ Green turned and saw Red peacefully sleeping and his arm was around Green’s waist.  
Green froze and could feel a blush crawling up his face. Red mumbled and slowly started to open his eyes, Red froze in place and felt like he couldn’t breathe. In front of him was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Green was laying there with a dark red blush on his face, neck and ears. He was staring at him and Red could see that Green had light freckles that spread on his nose. He didn’t want Green to move out of his arms, he felt like the smaller male was made to lay in his arms.

  
Green felt like he just could not move, even though he was madly embarrassed, he didn’t even want to move. Green doesn’t know why but this just felt right, like he was suppose to be in his arms.

  
As they both started to relax Green fully turned around and snuggled into Red’s chest. Sighing happily as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

  
Red’s breath hitched. He was not expecting the full body contact, but he found that he relaxed and accepted it way to quick for a friend. Hell he didn’t even know what he was doing. He just met this boy yesterday, and it already felt like that he has been his lover for years. He looked down and smiled as he held Green just a little bit tighter to him.

  
There was a knock on the door and Red looked up and saw his mother look at him with a smug look on her face. Red rolled his eyes and just gave his mother a look that clearly screamed ‘don’t make any plans’, Red got this he was going to ask Green out even though he met him just yesterday, but whatever, there is nothing wrong with going fast.

  
Red turned his head to look at the clock that read that it was close to nine and he knew he had to wake Green up. He looked back and knew he couldn’t so he looked at his mom and nodded his head.

  
She took that as her cue and knocked on the door. “Good morning you two, its time to get up.” She said sweetly.

  
Green groaned and opened his eyes, he knew that he had to get up. He slowly woke up and forced himself to sit up and get out of the nice warm bed and away from Red, who by the way looked fucking sexy with that look he had going on, and stood up and blushed when he saw Dani at the door with a smile on her face.

  
She nodded at Green who took that as a sign of approval and he took his clothes and walked out the door.  
Red, who just stood up looked at his mother with a smile. “Thank you.” He whispered.

  
“Welcome, anyhow when are you going to ask him out huh?” The older woman asked with a sly smile on her face.

  
“MOM!” Red exclaimed with a blush on his face.

  
“What? It is just a simple question.”

  
“Yea well, you don’t have to say it like that!”

  
“I don’t care, I am your mother so when?”

  
Red blushed while looking down. “Well, I was going to ask him sometime today.”

  
Dani smiled, “He must be special to you, I never seen you look so shy before.”

  
“Yea mom, he is special, you know that feeling? The feeling you get when you know they have to be yours because they are just perfect?”

  
Dani smiled. “Oh honey, you are in love.”

  
Red smiled and walked out the room. He knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, you going to be long?”  
In response the bathroom door opened to reveal Green who looked up at him and smiled. He was wearing his favorite purple turtleneck sweater, with blue jeans that fit him perfectly, along with his pendant that he got from his grandmother. “Sorry, you can go in now.”

  
Red nodded trying not to stare at the beauty in front of him and walked into the bathroom. Green walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Dani sitting at the table reading a book.

  
“Liked Red as your teddy bear?” She questioned without looking up from her book.

  
Green blushed, “Does it bother you?”

  
“Nope, not at all dear.” Dani looked up and smiled. “Honestly you two are adorable together.”

  
Green’s face just went a flamed and he went to get some cool water hoping that it would help get rid of the blush. “Thank you.” He whispered.

  
Red walked into the kitchen, “Good morning” he said in a cheerful tone.

  
“My, isn’t someone happy this morning.” His mother teased.

  
“Yep, woke up with an angel in my arms.” Red couldn’t help but tease.

  
Green’s eyes went wide as his blush came back, but it went down his neck and ears.

  
Dani and Red laughed together while Red sat down and skimmed through the newspaper for the sports section.

  
Green slowly sat down and looked at his hands in his lap. “Um, what are we doing today?”

  
Red looked at him. “I’m going to show you around town if you would like.”

  
Green nodded and smiled “I would like that.”

  
“Great! It’s a date!” Red exclaimed.

  
Green stopped and thought to himself ‘oh my mew a date!?’


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter. I think I could have done it differently but meh. Enjoy

‘Oh my mew a date?’ was all that ran in Green’s head. He couldn’t even grasp that.   
“When do you want to leave?” Red questioned.

  
Greens face turned red. “Oh um anytime I-I guess.” Green replied in a mostly clear voice.

  
“Great let’s go now then.” Red said as he started to walk towards the front door.

  
Both males put on their shoes, said goodbye to Dani and walked out the front door. As they were walking quickly to pass Professor Oak’s place Red got a text from Yellow.

  
“Crap. Will she just not go away?” Red muttered.

  
“what does it say, if you don’t mind me asking?”

  
“Nah I don’t mind, it says do u want to hang out today.” Red read aloud. Then he got an evil plan in his head.

  
He started to talk aloud of what he was typing. “Sorry Yellow, I can’t showing Green around Masara Town can you ask Blue to call me?”

  
Green looked at Red in confusion. Next thing they knew Blue was calling Red and he put it on speaker phone.

  
“Sup Red, What ya need?”

  
“To speak English for once, and to promise you are going to protect Green when I ask him a question right now.” Red responded.

  
“Ohhhh, sweet! Don’t hang up I want to hear this!” Blue screamed.

  
“Ask what?” Green replied in a quiet confused voice.

  
“Hold on a second.” Red said as he grabbed Greens hand and pulled him to a quiet place. There was a pond that had some beautiful lily flowers growing around it and a lot of willow trees that provided lots of privacy.

  
Red nodded looking quite pleased at the place and set the phone down and pulled the smaller male into a hug.

  
Green blushed and gently hugged Red back feeling flustered and confused at the same time.

  
“Red? What’s going on?” Green asked in a quiet voice.

  
“Asking you a question that hopefully you won’t punch me for.”

  
Green watched Red take a deep breath and was about to ask when Blue yelled in a loud voice “Hurry the hell up Red!”

  
“Blue! I was just going to ask, you know what I am hanging up, you will just ruin the moment.” Red said as he quickly hung up and turned off his phone. He looked at Green and laughed a little.

  
“Sorry about that.” He replied while scratching the back of his neck while looking down. He looked back up and smiled and took a deep breath and started talking.

  
“Green, I don’t know if you felt this at all since we met yesterday but, it feels like I have known you my entire life. And since than I have gotten to know a little about you, and I know that I will never regret meeting you. I asked Blue to protect you because I am about to ask a question that Yellow will kill me for if she ever finds out.” Red closed his eyes and took a deep breath and took a step closer to Green while looking into his eyes.

  
“Will you, Green Oak go out with me?”

  
Green blinked. And blinked again. He was silent and was searching in Reds eyes that he wasn’t kidding around.

  
Finally His face broke into a huge smile and he jumped into Reds arms while screaming that yes he would love to.

  
Red laughed as he hugged the smaller male closer to him. He pulled back and gently cupped Greens cheek in his hand. He leaned closer to him.

  
“May I kiss you now?” Red whispered while looking deeply into Greens eyes.

  
Green nodded and stood on his tiptoes as there lips met in a very sweet, loving, gentle and short kiss.   
Greens eyes fluttered open and thought oh yes he could get use to this. Red smiled and kissed him again. Once, twice, three times, like time has stopped and it was only them.

  
Green wished this moment would never end but he knew that it had to at some point.

  
Red pulled away and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit and back into town.

  
“As much as I love to continue this but, I still have to show you around.” He explained.

  
Green blushed and looked down then froze. “Oh, I have to tell my sister at some point.”

  
“So, I don’t really think she would care. I mean she seems to like me.” Red replied with a confused face.  
“Oh, I don’t have to worry about her not liking you, I mean I already know that she likes you. But she is going to tease me forever about this!” Green wailed.

  
Red looked at Green then rolled his eyes. “No she won’t she will love you and be happy for you.”

  
Green looked at him with a straight face. “You do not know my sister. Yes she will be happy but she will always tease me about it.”

  
Red laughed and smiled. “That’s ok I suppose. I mean as long as she doesn’t want to kill me in the middle of my sleep it will be fine.”

  
Green smiled and hugged him. “She won’t I promise.”

  
“Good” was all Red said as he hugged Green back and dropped a kiss to his hair.

  
The whole morning and afternoon was blissful for the two boys as they learned each others secrets and funny stories and let’s not forget the embarrassing moments either. They were laughing as they walked into Red’s home and froze when they saw Professor Oak, Daisy, another man that looked like Green and Dani all sitting at the kitchen table.

  
Red was the first one to speak. “Mom? What’s going on here?”

  
Dani smiled sadly. “Boys why don’t you sit down.” She demanded/asked.

  
Both boys nodded and sat down side by side and Red reached out and grabbed Greens hand under the table and gave it a slight squeeze. Green looked at him and gave him a small smile.

  
Daisy smiled at Green and got up to give him a quick hug and sat right back down.

  
“So um what’s going on?” Green questioned.

  
It was still silent and after a few moments, Green started to feel frustrated. Red seemed to notice because he stared at his mother and she nodded.

  
“Well Professor? You wanted to talk to Green, and there he is so start talking.” She demanded.  
Professor Oak was staring at the two boys. “Are you two together? Already?” He questioned.  
Red nodded and Green shot a glare at him.

  
“Ah I knew my baby brother was going to get a boyfriend here!” Daisy exclaimed while getting up and hugging both Green and Red at the same time.

  
The man who looked like Green stood up. “Hello Green, my name is Alex. You are probably wondering who I am and why do I look like you. Well you see, I am your father. “ Alex finished.

  
Green was staring at him for a full 10 seconds before he started laughing. “Wow, haha that is a whew nice joke there. My father is dead.”

  
“No I am not, I am very much alive.”

  
“Seriously did the Professor put you up to this? Well he can pay you now it was a funny joke.”

  
“Green I am not joking here, I am your father.”

  
Green stopped and stared and could see the similarities. He stood up and just left the room, he kept walking till he got to his boyfriends room and shut the door quietly. He knew that was his father, but when he first saw him he was hoping it would be a joke.

  
There was a knock on the door and Red appeared from behind it. Green held his arms out wanting to be cuddled.

  
Red chuckled and picked Green up and sat him on his lap and begun to run his fingers through his hair.  
The smaller male sighed and snuggled into his chest immediately calming down. Green closed his eyes and just enjoyed the heat that was coming off of the body that he was curled up in.

  
Next thing Red knew he heard quiet snoring and he looked down to see Green asleep. He smiled and slowly lifted him up and gently put him on his bed.

  
Red quietly tip toed out of the room and quietly shut the door and made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and the conversation went silent.

  
“How is he?” Daisy asked.

  
“Fine.” Was all Red replied while walking and getting a glass out of the cupboard.

  
“Red, sweetheart, sit down, or better yet go get Green so we can talk this out.” Dani pleaded to her son, hoping to get this over and done with.

  
Red noticed what his mother was saying from her tone of voice and nodded and went upstairs to go get Green.

  
He entered the room and saw that Green was awake and looking at him. “They want me to go talk to them don’t they?” He quietly questioned.

  
There was a knock on the door and Daisy walked into the room and sat down beside her little brother.  
“Please.” Was all she said knowing that Green would do it for her, he always does.

  
Green nodded and stood up and walked out of the room, down the stairs, into the kitchen and sat down. Red and Daisy sitting beside him on each side.

  
Green glared at his father and his grandfather, but was a little glad to see his grandfather looking like a kicked puppy.

  
“Green, (moment of silence) I know what I have done to you was horrible. (Another moment of silence) To be honest I was jealous. Why? Well because I knew that you would grow up never feeling upset about a loss like I did. I lost my daughter in law and I thought I lost my son too.” His grandfather looked him straight into his eyes and Green knew he was not lying.

  
Green felt a tear roll down his cheek and he looked down stood up and gave his grandfather a hug. He could tell the older man was surprised.

  
“I don’t hate you, I’m a little upset but not mad. I understand now. I forgive you.” Green whispered to him in a quiet voice.

  
His grandfather sobbed and hugged his grandson closer. “Are you going to come back home?”

  
“Not tonight, I might tomorrow I don’t know for sure.” Green responded quickly looking at his father. “I don’t know if I can trust him though.”

  
Alex looked hurt and he nodded. “Your mad at me aren’t ya? Why? I came back!”

  
“Why? Why!? WHY!? Oh you stupid old man! You left him and you expect open arms! You are so stupid!” Daisy screamed.

  
Alex stood up looking angry. “Fine! I will just leave since I am clearly not wanted here!”

  
“Stop acting like a child Alexander. You are now an adult.” Professor Oak scolded him.

  
“You even turned my father against me! I am leaving and not coming back!” He stormed out the door.  
“Is he always like this?” Dani questioned.

  
Professor Oak nodded and smiled at Green. “I don’t care anymore though, you are welcome home anytime. I am still very sorry about how I acted.”

  
Green smiled and hugged his grandfather again silently telling him that he forgave him.

  
Professor Oak nodded and turned to Red. “You treat my boy right you hear me? If I ever find out that you hurt him in any kind of way I will make sure no one will ever hear from you again.” He threated feeling quite pleased when Red went wide eyed and nodded.

  
“Well we must be getting home.” Daisy told everyone while hugging her little brother and hugging Red’s mother as well.

  
“Bye love you both.” Green yawned feeling quite sleepy.

  
Red waved and picked Green up and started walking up the stairs to his room.

  
Dani walked them to the door. “You are welcomed here anytime, I’m sorry Sam that I was mean to you. Daisy you are such a sweetheart. Have a safe trip home.”

  
“No, it’s quite alright I was being unreasonable with Green but I saw how I treated him and I am going to work on it.” Oak replied.

  
*Upstairs with the two boys.*

  
Red laid down beside Green, after he got him settled in. He wrapped his arms around Green and kissed him on the forehead then went to lie back down but Green gripped his head and gave him a short, light and sweet kiss before he snuggled into the older male’s chest.

  
Red chuckled and whispered a goodnight to Green before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
Green smiled never expecting this of all things to happen today but he never felt so happy before. He had a boyfriend, he made up with his grandfather and he knew that his father was a big baby. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the other male and fell quickly into darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know how this happened but this is a long chapter. Huh surprise?

Green woke up to movement, he lifted his head and blinked in confusion. He turned his body towards the door and saw Red walking around and glancing at the time.

  
Red turned to face Green and was surprised to see him awake. “Hey, I was just about to wake you up.” Red said softly as he walked towards the bed and he sat down beside him.

  
“What? Why?” Green asked with a rough voice and laying his head back down on the pillow. Green sighed as he felt fingers run through his messy bed hair.

  
“We got school remember? We have to leave in a half an hour.” Red smiled, he had to admit that Green laying on his bed, who was pretty much purring as Red ran his hand through his hair was a turn on.  
Red shifted feeling quite hot while he blushed thinking that he had to turn away or he was going to do something he would regret.

  
“C’mon, you should get up, you have to run to your grandfather’s and grab some clothes.” Red quickly said as he got up and walked quickly out of the room.

  
Green was confused, did he do something wrong to make Red run out of the room like that?

  
Green just shrugged his shoulders and got out of the bed shivering. “Dear Mew, does it always have to be cold in the mornings.” He muttered to himself as he looked around looking for a sweater.

  
Green looked towards the desk and grinned as he saw a red and white jacket. ‘That’s got to keep me warm!’ Green quickly slipped the jacket on and was feeling a lot more warmer.

  
Green turned to walk out the door and saw Red at the door who was staring at him with wide eyes. There was something else in his eyes that Green couldn’t identify.

  
“Red? You ok?” Green questioned.

  
Red did not know if he could answer the other male. All he could think about was Green standing there with his jacket on that was too big on him, and the adorable confused expression he was making. Red let his eyes roam, to his neck where it was just begging to be marked as his, to his hands that was hidden by his own jacket, to his long, long skinny legs that looked feminine that he was surprised that Green had considering that Green’s height only had him up to his neck. Red hadn’t even realized just exactly how much taller he was than Green.

  
“Red?”

  
Red continued to daydream just exactly what those long legs could do

  
“RED!”

  
Red snapped back to reality when he heard Green scream his name. Looking at Green he saw that Green was flustered and he was starting to fidget.

  
“Uh, yes?” Red replied stupidly.

  
Green just stared at him and took off the jacket walking by him he threw the jacket into Red’s face as he mumbled an apology and rushed out of the bedroom.

  
Red cursed under his breath and went after him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! It’s fine you can wear it.”

  
He grabbed Greens wrist and turned him to face himself when he saw Green in tears.

  
“What? Why are you crying sweetheart? C’mon what did I do? I’m sorry.” Red questioned while tugging Green into a hug while trying to sooth him.

  
Green just fell into Reds embrace. Green wasn’t upset at Red. He was upset with himself. He couldn’t believe that he liked the way Red stared at him. He doesn’t understand, he was so confused!

  
“Boys? What’s going on?”

  
Red looked at his mother. “I think I made Green upset. I don’t know why though.”

  
Dani looked at her son with disbelief. Then she walked towards him. “Do you guys need a minute? I don’t mind driving you to school late.”

  
All three of them jumped as there was a knock on the door. “That must be Daisy, I’ll just go get it.” Dani said as she went to get the door.

  
Red pulled Green into the bathroom and closed the door, knowing that they were running short on time he took a step back and looked at Green in a silent question.

  
“I’m fine. You didn’t make me upset.” Green quietly said without looking at the other male who was looking at him.

  
Red sighed knowing that Green will talk about it later and pulled Green into a long deep kiss.  
Green threw his arms around the other males neck and pushed himself closer to him as he ran his fingers through Red’s thick black soft hair as he moaned into the kiss.

  
Red turned them around and lifted Green up against the door as Green wrapped his legs around Red’s waist. As they kept making out they didn’t hear Daisy walking to the bathroom door. As she turned the doorknob and knocked she pulled it open.

  
Both Red and Green were standing trying to act like nothing happened, Daisy knew better.

  
Both Red and Green glanced at each other thankful that they heard her knock when they did or they could have fallen to the floor in front of her.

  
“Wow what happened here?” Daisy questioned.

  
“W-what do you mean?” Green replied trying to hide his blushing red face.

  
Daisy smirked. “Alright story time boys, you guys were kinda fighting having no idea what the other was thinking when Dani was talking to you. She heard the door knock so she went to get the door while you two went into the bathroom. Red was probably wondering if you, Green, were alright and, Red knew that you would talk later. Considering that my little brother was upset Red didn’t give you your good morning kiss. Then whoops, kiss got intense and turned into a make out session.” She said straight faced.

  
Both boys blinked in shock. “Um, how on earth did you know that?” Red questioned.

“I didn’t I guessed, plus you boys gave me everything I needed to know.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Daisy gave a little laugh. “Oh c’mon! Your lips are swollen, both flustered, and your clothes.

  
Green was frozen. “DAISY!” He screeched in shock, “Get out!” Green yelled as he shoved her out the bathroom door and closed the door. Once the door was closed Green buried his face into his hands and groaned in agony.

  
Red chuckled and hugged Green from behind. Green turned to him and looked angry. “This isn’t funny! She will tease me about this for the rest of my life!”

  
Red laughed and shook his head. “That’s ok because she will tease me too you know. Anyway I don’t care.”

  
Green looked up at him. “How come we… um…. Did that?”

  
Red tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know. Did you like it?”

  
Green nodded while his face turned bright red.

  
“Well there we go, nothing to be ashamed of anyway.” Red turned to the door and opened it.

  
Daisy who was sitting outside looked up. “I can drive you to school so lets go.”

  
Both Red and Green changed into their clothes since it was a non uniform day, as they were walking downstairs, Green stole Red’s jacket once again and slipped it on.

  
Daisy who saw this said nothing but smiled and nodded and walked out the door. Both males slipped on their shoes and grabbed their bags and followed her out the door.

  
When they were in the car, the drive was comfortable. Green rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and was looking out the window. Daisy smiled and thought that they were adorable.

  
“I hope you guys know, but I really like you two together. It’s adorable!” She squealed.

  
Green rolled his eyes and looked up at Red and stole a small quick kiss and turned his eyes to his sister. He knew that she was happy knowing that her little brother was happy and was not being bullied.

  
As they pulled into the parking lot, Red waved to their group of friends and Green said goodbye to Daisy as they got out of the car and walked towards them.

  
Blue was the first one to get to them. “Tell me he said yes.” She whispered to Red. Red nodded his head and she squealed.

  
The rest came up to them and they were loud and having fun. Green looked around at his friends and was happy, they accepted them for who he was and couldn’t be more happy. As they started to walk towards his class Red grabbed his hand and gave it a quick kiss ignoring everyone’s bewildered looks. Green smiled and knew yes he was going to enjoy it here.

  
5 Months Later (Time skip because I ran out of ideas)

  
Green woke up when the bright morning summer day light was blinding him. He sat up and yawned and jumped when Red came in and jumped on the bed.

  
“Dear Mew Red! You scared me!”

  
“Sorry.” Red laughed.

  
Green smiled and noticed the date.

  
“Crap! Is your birthday in five days?”

  
Red nodded.

  
“Crap!” Green jumped out of bed and dashed downstairs, leaving Red sitting on the bed wondering what the hell just happened.

  
Green ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and slid to a stop in front of Dani.

  
Dani looked shocked and set down her glass of milk that she was drinking. “Green? Where is the fire?” She joked.

  
“What does Red want for his birthday?” Green replied while sitting down.

  
“I don’t know go ask him.” She said straight faced.

  
“I can’t! He cannot know that I almost forgot about his birthday!”

  
Dani sighed and looked up where Red walked in. “The heck Green, all I wanted was a good morning kiss.”

  
Green flushed and got up and gave Red his kiss. “Sorry haha.”

  
Red pulled Green into his chest and gave him a deep kiss.

  
“Red-“ Red hummed and kissed him again. “Red-“ “Shhhhh” Red shushed him while kissing him.

  
Dani rolled her eyes. “Boys please, I am trying to eat here.”

  
Red groaned and let Green go.

  
“The heck Red, what got you into a loving mood?” Green questioned.

  
“Good question. While I was making breakfast Red here was whining about you still being asleep.”

  
“Mommmmm!” Red groaned while sitting down at the table and banging his head on the table.

  
“Don’t do that!” Green yelped as he yanked his head up and inspected Red’s forehead. Red rolled his eyes and dragged Green into his lap.

  
“I don’t know, I just want cuddles and kisses from you.” He said to the smaller male while kissing down his neck and holding Green to stop him from squirming out of his lap.

  
Dani realized just what is going on. “Green you want to be careful, I think he is over run with hormones.”  
Green blushed knowing exactly what she was talking about and he pulled himself out of Reds grasp.

  
“Mom!” Red whined. “C’mon that is not why! Can’t I just cuddle with my adorable boyfriend.”

  
Green rolled his eyes and sat down and waited for breakfast.

  
Dani also rolled her eyes and set down the two plates of eggs and bacon in front of the two males.

  
Red, who was pouting, brightened up when he saw the food in front of him. Dani smiled and sat down with a mug of coffee that she made and continued to do her paperwork.

  
“Oh sweetheart, I won’t be here for your birthday, I have work.” She told Red, already starting to feel guilty.  
“It’s ok mom, you have work we can celebrate the day before.”

  
Dani nodded and looked at the time. “Well boys, I have to go to work.”

  
Both boys said their farewells to the older woman as she walked out of the door.

  
Green looked over to Red. “Hey Red, what would you like for your birthday?”

  
Red looked up at him and tilted his head. “Huh, I have no idea.”

  
Green sighed and smacked his hand to his forehead. “A lot of help that is.” Green muttered.

  
Green pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw a picture that he just absolutely loved of Red and himself. Red leaned over and kissed Greens temple and went back to eating his food.

  
Green quickly unlocked his phone and saw a picture of all of them. It was great, over the months things have changed. Silver was with Crystal now (about time really, he knew something was going on between them), Blue had to cut her hair to her shoulders because Yellow smeared peanut butter into her hair, but it was growing out.

  
Yellow was the most difficult to deal with. Red didn’t even hide their relationship and bluntly told her that he loved Green straight to her face, which involved some screaming and her grabbing a plastic knife and stabbing Green in the chest. Green hated the scar that came with it and Red couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault.

  
Of course, Green smacked him and screamed at him for being so fucking stupid and wouldn’t speak to him for a week afterwards.

  
That week had been rough on the boys and Daisy had enough of Green’s mood swings that she smacked both of them and both males manned up and talked to each other. They made up and their relationship had gotten stronger after that.

  
Daisy had this new boyfriend named Bill, and Bill when he met Green didn’t know that he was gay and made a comment about gay people and is still trying to get Green to accept his apology. Green of course, still gives him a death glare and threatens to kill him in the middle of his sleep.

  
Red got up from the kitchen table and started to put his dishes in the sink and Green smiled.

  
Red had changed over the months as well, he won the school a huge championship award from winning a huge football game, he got even more popular with the ladies, which put some stress in their relationship. Red in his frame and glory had became a bit of a douchebag and kinda threw Green to the side.

  
Green was upset with this but when that new kid named Ethan (Who was Gold’s older brother) came into the school and started to flirt with Green, Green had became confused. He loved Red and decided that if he wanted his attention then he would go on a date with Ethan.

  
Ethan had been such a gentleman throughout the entire date, and he didn’t do a usual first date. Instead of going to the movies, Ethan had taken him to an animal shelter that he worked at. Green had fallen in love with each and everyone of the animals.

  
Once Red found out all hell broke loose, and Green finally got that attention that he wanted. Red told Ethan off and apologized to Green and he stayed by his side ever since.

  
Green and Ethan are still friends as much as Red hated it and Ethan had promise that if Red ever pushed Green to the side again, Ethan will step in and will not let Red win again.

  
Red had finished doing the dishes and turned to look at Green.

  
“What are you thinking about?” He asked softly.

  
Green smiled. “Just about what has happened over the past few months.”

  
Red walked over to Green and sat down beside him. “I am sorry about that you know.”

  
“About what?”

  
Red sighed, “About the whole football thing.”

  
Green rolled his eyes as he got up and sat back down in the other males lap. He looked up and kissed Red, hoping that he would understand that he has already forgiven him and it is in the past.

  
After the kiss Red nodded and held Green just a little bit tighter to his chest. “I actually do want something for my birthday.”

  
“And what’s that?” Green replied sounding a little hopeful.

  
“Just to spend a quiet day with you and our friends. But mostly you.”

  
Green smiled and buried his face into Red’s neck and gave it a light kiss.

  
“I can do that.”

  
Their sweet moment ended when they heard a knock on the door and they heard Blue yelling something about a sleepover?

  
Both males looked at each other with confused glances and got up to open the door.

  
When Red opened the door, he saw everyone standing there with bags on their backs and smiling at him.  
“What? What are you guys doing here?” The red eyed male asked.

  
“SLEEPOVER!” Blue sang as she walked past Red and said a quick hello to Green.

  
“Plus everyone wants to know what you want for your birthday.” Silver lamely said.

  
“SILVER!” Sapphire yelled. “We weren’t suppose to tell him that!”

  
“Sorry.” He said as he couldn’t care less, but everyone knew that he was sorry.

  
Green giggled as he saw his friends bicker at each other. Beside him Red smiled and he rolled his eyes.  
“I just want a peaceful day with all of you.”

  
Gold jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch, “Oh c’mon! That is all you want?”

  
Everyone agreed with Gold and stared at Red.

  
“Yes. I am happy with what I’ve got. Why would I want anything else?”

  
Gold walked up to Red and whispered into his ear, “ Be a man and ask Green to do the dirty with you.”  
“Gold, c’mon I am fine.” Even though Gold could see in Red’s eyes that he liked that idea, but he wasn’t going to push it.

  
Everybody groaned in disappointment. Green who wanted to help Red had walked over to the movie cupboard.

  
“Who wants to watch a movie!” He yelled.

  
Green nodded in satisfaction when he heard everyone agree together and was now arguing which movie they wanted to see.

  
Several minutes later everyone agreed to a scary movie and Green was not happy.

  
“I don’t like scary movies!” He whined.

  
“Then cuddle with Red.” Crystal stated.

  
“Yea.” He heard everyone agree at the exact same time.

  
Everyone sat down but left the couch for Green, while Red was putting on the movie. Red put the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch and pulled Green to lay on top of him.

  
“What movie did you put on?” Ruby questioned.

  
“Oh yes! He put on Light’s Out! Awesome movie by the way.” White said as she snuggled up to Blue.  
Everyone was happy that those two got it together and stayed together this time.

  
As the movie was playing Red could feel Green get more tense throughout the movie.

  
“You okay?” He whispered to his boyfriend.

  
Green shaked his head. “No.” He replied in a tight voice.

  
Red turned to everyone one else and saw Silver holding Crystal but both of them were not scared. He saw Gold jump a couple times with Black, Blue and White were huddled with a blanket covering there eyes a couple times, and Ruby with Sapphire was cuddling but it looked like Sapphire was not scared at all, while Ruby was covering his eyes.

  
Red looked back down at Green and saw him shaking in fear and felt him bury his face in his neck and shoulder.

  
“Hey who wants pizza?”

  
Everyone yelled in agreement and Red got Green to the kitchen were the phone was. After ordering all the pizza he hung up and turned to his smaller boyfriend.

  
He pulled Green into a hug. Green shuttered and tried to get his act together. He tried to control his breathing and he gave up when he felt hot tears run down his face.

  
Red shushed him and tilted his head up and gave him a light kiss and then he kissed his nose.

  
“Hey now, calm down I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.” Red whispered to Green.

  
“I-I-I’m sorry. I-I-I just c-can’t do scary m-movies.”

  
“We can stay in here then. I don’t like seeing you upset.”

  
Green nodded. He felt so stupid crying over a scary movie. Why did he have be such a scardy cat? It was just a movie!

  
“Hey now don’t cry. Your scared I understand, no more horror movies.” Red told Green.

  
Red continued to hold Green for several moments when there was a knock on the door.

  
“Pizza’s here” He quietly told Green as he stepped away and opened the door to pay for the pizza.

Green wiped his eyes and turned to grab some plates. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a gentle kiss on his temple. Green smiled and turned around and gave Red a kiss. Red got the pizza as they walked into the living room.

  
Everybody was happy and automatically started to eat. “Movies over?”

  
Everyone nodded their heads to tell him that yes indeed, the movie was over.

  
As they all sat down in a circle, eating their pizza Blue piped up. “Guys! C’mon we are in Grade 12 now! We rule this school now!”

  
Everyone cheered and laughed that night just enjoying themselves.

  
When it was finally time to go to bed Red was walking around to grab things that people could sleep on.  
Blue and White was already in their nightgowns, the boys were getting changed now and Red himself was already wearing his pajama pants with a white v neck short sleeved shirt.

  
Green came into the living room wearing one of Red’s black shirts that ended to his thighs. Red turned and smiled at Green. Green himself smiled back. He knew how much Red loved seeing himself wear one of his shirts. If he remembered correctly Red said it was ‘hot’ for him to see? Whatever that meant.

  
Green felt something tug at the back of his shirt and saw Dani who got home a few hours earlier wave him to a room, which was a sign that She wanted to talk.

  
When he entered the room he saw all the females sitting and they all looked up at him when he entered. Blue motioned to him to sit down which he did.

  
“Green we wanted to talk about something.” Dani started off.

  
“Mostly about your relationship with Red.” Sapphire told him. Blue elbowed her in the ribs and Sapphire yelped and glared at her.

  
“Okay yes about that but we need to know something.” Blue said while motioning to Red’s mother to continue.

  
“It was brought to my attention about how when you guys were fighting.” Dani replied.

  
Daisy walked into the room. “If you are giving my brother the talk I must be here. Blue texted me.”

  
Blue tugged her to sit on the ground and whispered to her what was going on. Daisy nodded and told Dani to keep going.

  
Green was very confused on what was going on. All he knew was that if he kept nodding maybe he would find out what they are talking about.

  
“Now I know you both were kinda mean to each other, with Red completely ignoring you so went on a date with that kid what was his name?”

  
“Ethan” White informed her.

  
“Right Ethan, and I need to know what Red said to you when you two got back together.”

  
Green looked down knowing exactly what they were talking about. So Green started talking.

  
“Well… I was a little bit more then upset so that’s why I went on that date… So when Red and Ethan started to fight, Ethan knew what I wanted somehow and didn’t even fight him. Red was a bit shocked and pissed that he would just give up like that. It was like Red wanted to fight him. Like he wanted to prove something.”

  
Daisy moved to sit beside him and got up to check if the boys were listening. Crystal got up saying that she already heard the story from Ethan and will make sure she will keep the boys busy.

  
“Go on Green.” Dani told him.

  
Green nodded. “Afterwards he turned around and screamed at me for why I would cheat on him. I screamed at him that I wasn’t because I thought that we were done for he didn’t talk to me, look at me or do anything with me. I guess that was what made him wake up and realize that I was right.”

  
Dani nodded. “Okay what was his exact words.”

  
Green looked confused and told her exactly what Red had told him.   
“His exact words were, Green,… um, I can’t remember the exact words.”

  
“That’s ok just say the main thing.” Blue told him.

  
“Okay well he said something like this. Green I’m sorry that you felt this way. And uh he also said, That he would never push me to the side again because I am the best thing that has ever happened to him.”

  
All the girls sighed and then Daisy asked a question that made Green freeze.

  
“Did he say that he loves you.”

  
Green stopped. No. Red never told him that he loved him. But he never said it to him either. It was like they were scared to say it. Should he say it? Or should he wait for Red to say it?

  
“I’m gonna guess that he never said it. Do you love him?” Blue asked.

  
Did he love Red? Of course he did, didn’t he? Red was hot, funny, loving and some of the things he does made Green feel like he is falling in love with him all over again. Yes, he did love him, he has been in love with him for quite a while.

  
“Yes” He replied quietly with a tear running down his right cheek.

  
Daisy smiled. “Oh Green, You really do.” She hugged him tight.

  
There was a knock on the door. “Hey, you guys in there?” They heard Gold scream.

  
They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gold opened the door.

  
“Why are you guys laughing?”

  
The rest of the guys came in. Red walked to Green while everyone who was sitting down all stood up. Red hugged Green and kissed him on the temple.

  
“Alright you guys bedtime. You too Daisy, you are staying over.” Dani told everyone while looking at Daisy.  
Everyone grumbled but headed off to bed. As everyone was getting to bed they were all screaming goodnight at each other.

  
Red climbed in and held the sheet up for Green to climb in. Green got himself settled and comfortable and just rested his head on his boyfriend’s arm.

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Night”

  
Red leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Green’s soft pink lips.

  
Green closed his eyes and listened to Red’s heartbeat that softly lead him into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one! Yay? Well i really hope this isn't getting boring to you guys. Also hope you guys like it so please read and enjoy! Sorry for any grammar as well.

It was about four days later when Green finally figured out what to give to Red for his birthday.

  
He was sitting in Blue’s living room with Blue herself, White, Crystal, and Sapphire.

  
He watched the females watch him with shocked wide eyes from what he just told them his idea.  
“You are going to do what!?” Crystal screamed.

  
Green blushed and fidgeted in his seat. He needed to ask them how he should do this so he knew what he was at least doing.

  
“You guys have known him longer than I have! I need to know how to do this before tomorrow night! We are celebrating his birthday tonight because his mother won’t be home tomorrow.” Green exclaimed.  
“It’s just that, we weren’t exactly, oh mew we were not expecting this is all.” White pointed out.

  
“Are you sure you want to have sex with him?” Sapphire questioned.

  
“Well, I don’t know, it’s just that everyone here has probably done it, and we have been dating for about six months.”

  
“Yes, but you don’t have to push this” White replied softly.

  
“Look I want this okay! I thought you guys would be fine with this idea!” Green yelled.

  
“It’s not that Green. We are just worried, we have no idea that you wanted this, but we will help you, or at least I will.” Blue stated.

  
“I will too!” White exclaimed.

  
“Me three!” Sapphire beamed.

  
“Meh why not?” Crystal said.

  
Green sighed in relief and nodded.

  
A couple hours later they found out what they needed to do and Blue had set a solid plan, but they were stuck on one thing.

  
“What are you going to wear?” Crystal questioned.

  
Green shrugged and looked at Blue hoping to get answers. Blue raised her eyebrow and hummed thinking of a solution.

  
“Oh I have an idea!” Blue exclaimed while everyone was listening very closely.

  
Blue stood up and ran off to her bedroom. She looked to the right and grabbed a notebook and a pen off the nightstand and ran back to the group in the living room. She smiled at all of them and sat down. She opened the book and got her favorite purple pen ready to write with.

  
“Okay so believe it or not, Yellow and I used to talk abut this before she went all bat shit crazy. I used to ask Red all kinds of creepy questions.” Blue explained.

  
“Okay and?” Crystal questioned.

  
“We found out his turn ons and his turn offs. Which one would you like to know first?”

  
“How about his turn offs.” White said.

  
Everyone nodded as they silently agreed with White. Blue nodded and turned her page.  
“Okay his list of turn offs. Number one, don’t call him daddy, master or seme He doesn’t like it. Number two no acting like a little child, number three he doesn’t like when you dress up or pretend to be an animal. And lastly no role play, don’t act like somebody else.”

  
“Makes sense, that would just freak me out.” Sapphire commented.

  
“Yep okay now turn ons. Number one, long legs.” Blue looked over to Green. “You already got that covered. Damn how can you be short and have long skinny legs? I’m jealous. Anyway, number two tight clothes that are fitted but don’t look sluttly.” Again Blue looked over to Green. “You already got that covered too damn kid. How did he keep his hands off of you. Number three you have to be shorter than him.”

  
“Wow ok then, Green your good to go.” White exclaimed.

  
“Yea really, I mean you have long legs, You are wearing tight black skinny jeans and a fitted purple turtleneck, and you are shorter then him.” Crystal listed.

  
Green blushed and sat there staring off into space when he all of a sudden had a brilliant idea. He shot up from where he was sitting, scaring the females as he shouted that he had an idea and that he will text them later and ran out the door.

  
All the girls looked at each other and shrugged and continued to talk. A few minutes later Blue got a text that made her squeal as she showed the other females, and all of them had a squealing dance party.

  
Mean while, Green was running to the house to get there before Red, his mother and himself along with Daisy with her boyfriend celebrated his own boyfriend’s early birthday. Green ran to the front steps and let out a breath seeing that he still had fifteen minutes before the party started.

  
He opened the front door to see Daisy and Bill snogging each other.

  
“C’mon guys that’s gross!” Green screamed at them.

  
Bill jumped knowing that he was not on good terms with her little brother, while Daisy rolled her eyes.  
“Yea like you and Red haven’t done the same thing.”

  
“We don’t do it in front of you!” He retorted.

  
Red walked in and looked at the situation. “If you like we can start doing it in front of you so you won’t get into trouble.” Red said.

  
“Ew, as much as I love you two together, I don’t really want to see you sticking your tongue down my little brother’s throat.” She replied looking grossed out.

  
Green giggled and gave Red a kiss. Red smirked and pulled him closer starting to deepen the kiss while Daisy started yelling that she will stop if they did.

  
The two teenage boys parted while laughing, When Dani came in.

  
“Happy early 18th birthday Red!” She said as she hugged him.

  
“Thanks mom.” The red eyed male replied as he hugged her back.

  
It was currently 7 30 pm and Dani had everything planned out. “Dinner’s ready.”

  
Everyone cheered and sat down to eat and the conversation flowed smoothly, everyone smiled and got along, even Green was being nice to Bill. Which Daisy was thrilled about. Even Professor stopped by and wished Red a happy birthday. He couldn’t stay for too long since he had to fly to Johnto for a meeting.  
When they were done dinner everyone was just sitting around the table enjoying themselves.

  
“So Green, does this mean we’re friends or do you still hate me?” Bill asked Green.

  
Green glared at him. “I don’t hate you or dislike you, but we are still not friends.”

  
Bill nodded just content that he didn’t have to worry that Green would kill him in the middle of his sleep.

  
“Quick question. Red, your turning eighteen, you do not have my permission to take Green out drinking you got it?” Daisy scolded.

  
“Now why would I do that? Don’t worry I won’t.” Red said being just a tad bit confused.

  
Green chuckled and smiled, he was content with this. But inside he was still nervous about tomorrow night for what he has planned. He already texted Blue and she would distract Red while he got ready. He had to thank Blue for this he really had to.

  
Dani came in holding this huge ice cream cake while singing happy birthday. Soon everyone joined in, and let’s just say they were denfinly not professorials.

  
Red smiled and blew out the candles and leaned over towards Green and kissed him then whispered that he needed to talk to him after the cake and not to worry its not anything bad.

  
That still didn’t help worry Green. He was scared abut what Red might say to him. He was so nervous that he barely touched the cake that was sitting in front of him.

  
“Hey, little brother are you going to eat that?” Daisy called out to him.

  
“Oh no go ahead I am stuffed from dinner.” Green replied.

  
As he patiently sat there and waited till dessert was over he laughed at Daisy for having some icing on her nose and he also licked off some ice cream from Red’s lips, making everyone grossed out.

  
After what seemed forever Red finally stood up and thanked his mom for everything and pulled Green upstairs. As they entered the room, Red motioned for the other male to sit down on the bed.

  
Red sat down beside his boyfriend and turned towards him. He softly put his hands on Green’s smaller softer ones.

  
“Don’t freak out, I am not breaking up with you at all.”

  
Green let out a sigh of relief and shyly looked up at Red, causing the other male’s heart to skip a beat.   
“Damn you are just so beautiful.” Red whispered while placing his hand on Green’s cheek.

  
Green blushed, never having anyone called him beautiful before. He always had someone picking on him and calling him really mean names. But beautiful? Yep that’s a first.

  
“I just want to thank you for being in my life, I almost screwed this up once and I learned my lesson and I will never do that again.”

  
“Red it’s ok I forgive you.” Green told his boyfriend who looked guilty.

  
“I know that, but I will always scold myself for doing that. And it made me realize something that made me stop and think.”

  
“wow you can think?” Green teased.

  
“Hey now, don’t be mean.” Red retorted.

  
Green giggled, but that soon turned into a gasp as Red pulled Green to straddle him.

  
“I love you.”

  
Red told him staring so deep into Green’s eyes, that Green couldn’t look away. Green never thought that someone would say this to him. Green realized in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Red.

  
“I love you too Red.” Green whispered.

  
Red smiled and pulled Green into the most gentle, soft, sweetest kiss he has ever gotten from the red eyed male. It made his heart burst into fire as Green pushed himself closer to Red.

  
Red, who took this as a sign stood up and pushed Green onto the bed, but Red refused to go any farther then just sweet kisses that night, which Green was grateful for.

  
It felt like hours of them jut laying here, softly talking to each other and giving each other soft lazy kisses. Green was pretty much asleep when there was a soft knock on the door.

  
Dani came into the room and smiled at the sight before her. “Just here to say goodnight.” She informed them.

  
After saying goodbyes to Daisy and saying goodnight to Dani, Green slowly got up from the bed to get changed and brush his teeth before actually going to bed.

  
As he climbed into bed, he fully relaxed and waited for Red to slid in beside him. Red liked Green to sleep by the wall because it made him feel like he can protect Green better if someone decided to break into the house in the middle of the night.

  
Green cuddled up to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss and quickly fell into sleep that night.

  
In the morning

  
Green stretched and blinked sleepily as he looked at the time to read that it was in fact 10 in the morning and he had to get up. Green groaned not wanting to leave Red’s warm arms but he knew that if he didn’t get up he would never make his boyfriend some breakfast like he wanted to.

  
Green quietly slid on some pajama pants and slid out the door, and after going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth he crept down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw a note from Red’s mother telling him everything that he needed to know for making breakfast.

  
Bless her heart for helping him out. He had to also thank her knowing that she took ten minutes of her time while getting ready for work to write this out for him.

  
He quickly made some breakfast without surprisely burning it or exploding the kitchen he put everything on the tray and walked up the stairs and back to their room.

  
He entered the room and was happy to see that Red was sitting up and was looking at him with the cutest smile ever.

  
“Hey, made you some breakfast.”

  
“Thank you sweetheart, you didn’t have too.”

  
“Yes I did, now eat it.” Green demanded.

  
Red chuckled and started to eat. “Wow this is good!”

  
Green blushed but smiled none the less knowing that he can actually make something without poisoning Red.

  
“Glad you like it. Now c’mon we have a busy day ahead of us.”

  
Red nodded and set the tray carefully on the ground and got up from the bed and kissed Green good morning and made his way to the bathroom.

  
Green picked up the tray and walked back down the stairs, not being surprised when he already saw everyone sitting in the kitchen. As walked to the sink and started to wash the dishes Gold got up and wished Red a happy birthday when he walked into the kitchen.

  
As everyone sat back down at the table Red walked to help Green with the dishes.

  
“Nope, you sit down, I got this.” Green stated as he started drying and putting away the dishes. Red frowned not liking the idea that he was doing the dishes by himself but Silver sat him down.

  
“What is the plan today?” Red asked.

  
“Glad you asked. First, we are going to an aquarium and look at pretty fish, number two we are going to go eat lunch at a nice restaurant and third we come back here and just play video games.”

  
“That sounds awesome. I actually like this plan.” Red exclaimed.

  
Everyone nodded, happy that he liked the idea.

  
“The aquarium idea was Green’s, the lunch idea was Crystal’s and the video game idea was from Gold.” Blue explained.

  
“And it’s just Gold, Silver, Blue, White, Green, You and I today.” Crystal explained.

  
“My brother Black, Ruby and Sapphire couldn’t make it sorry.” White apologized.

  
“That’s ok, I understand.” Red told White.

  
“Good now go get changed, you too Green.” Gold demanded.

  
Both males groaned and went up the stairs to change.

  
“Anything you want me to wear Red?” Green asked him.

  
“Wear what you want, you look good in anything.” Red told him.

  
Green smiled and nodded and pulled on his favorite black skinny jeans and a white short sleeved shirt on and pulled a green jacket over top. Satisfied with how he looked he turned towards Red and held his hand out.

  
Red took his hand and went downstairs to the kitchen, where they slipped on their shoes and walked out the front door.

  
The group of friends headed off to Viridian city, knowing it was a long walk they all decided to walk it at an even pace so their feet didn’t kill them by the time they got there.

  
“Man I am so excited!” Gold screamed.

  
“Remember this is Red’s birthday not yours” Silver grumbled.

  
“I know that! Jeez why can’t I just be excited?” Gold exclaimed.

  
“Boys please get along.” Crystal sighed, her face resting on her hand as she shaked her head.

  
Blue giggled shaking her head at the trio in front of her as she was walking by White who was holding her hand.

  
In the back was the two lovebird’s, who were holding hands and was softly talking to each other as they watched the people in front of them.

  
“Finally we’re here! Now it should be just down this street… There it is!” Blue stated.

  
“Ok plan time! Should we all stick together or into two different groups? It is only morning so if we do two groups it should be lunch when we are done.” Crystal said to the group.

  
Everyone just shrugged their shoulders like they couldn’t care less and walked inside. The groups were, Crystal, Silver, Gold and White who went first, While the other group who was Blue, Red and Green had to wait for twenty minutes before they could go inside.

  
Everyone was amazed with all the different colours and sizes of the fish as they slowly made their way through the aquarium. There was so many different creatures as well. When they were done they all met up in the gift shop.

  
“That was cool.” White said in a normal voice so they didn’t get kicked out for yelling.

  
Green nodded. It was fascinating, seeing so many different fish, the colours were beautiful too. The sizes, some were small and some were huge! It was even better knowing that Red never stopped touching him. Red always put a hand on his back or held his hand, or even just holding his arm. It was nice knowing that Red loved the whole aquarium. He knew he would.

  
“Now the main question is where are we going for lunch?” Gold questioned.

  
“Let Red decide, it’s his birthday after all.” Silver stated.

  
Red stood there looking around trying to figure it out where he would like to go.

  
“Oh I have an idea! Green was telling me about this diner that he went to with his sister that he really liked. How about we go there?”

  
“Does everything have to be based around Green?” White questioned a bit harshly

  
“Whoa sweetheart. What is the problem?” Blue questioned calmly.

  
“I am just so sick and tired of him always saying Green this, Green that, Green likes this. It’s just I am tired of it! You don’t see me saying Blue like this, Blue likes that.” She stated.

  
Green immediately felt bad. He didn’t mean for that to happen. He didn’t even remember telling Red about the diner that he really liked and that he would love to take him there.

  
“It’s fine he can go somewhere else.” Green replied a bit loudly so they could hear him.

  
“Of course he won’t! you stupid idiot! Ever since you did that stupid thing with Ethan, he has been all about you and I am sick of it! Please somebody agree with me!” She screamed.

  
“Well I kinda agree with her it can be annoying but most of the time I like listening about him haha. Please don’t kill me!” Gold wailed as he hid behind Silver, who took a step to the side.

  
“You kinda agree with me! Oh my freaking Mew! This is so stupid!” White yelled.

  
“THAT IS ENOUGH!!!” Red demanded. He stared at everyone angrily.

  
He saw Blue looking at Red with apologetic eyes and nodded at him and grabbed White’s arm and stormed off. He looked at Gold who looked guilty, Crystal and Silver where silent and was staring at Gold. He turned to Green and saw him trying to hold back tears and looking at the ground.

  
“Gold I am not angry at you, don’t worry about me killing you ok? Now I want to go to this diner, no buts. Silver, Crystal can you walk behind us while Green leads.” He ordered.

  
Everybody started walking and Green stayed quiet the entire time and entered the diner when they got there. The waitress waved at Green for he has been there with Daisy every Friday since they moved in.  
The waitress sat them down in Green’s favorite seat which was in the back corner. She set out some menus and noticed the tension in the group.

  
“Hey Green, who are these people?” She asked him.

  
Green looked up. “Oh hey Sam, this is Silver, Crystal, Gold and Red my boyfriend. Guys, this is Sam, she is an awesome person.” Green told everybody.

  
“Oh so this is the Red that Daisy has been going on about for as long as I could remember. Haha alright what would you like to drink?”

  
Green smiled. “You already know.” Sam nodded

  
Red, Silver, Crystal and Gold all replied with Pepsi’s. Sam nodded and made her way back to the kitchen.  
It was a silent and tense atmosphere around the table. Red grabbed Greens hand.

  
“This is cool. I like it the place. How did you guys find it?” Red questioned.

  
“Oh, we were driving around and Daisy found this place and we just decided to eat here. We found that it was really good so we just kept coming here.”

  
It was back to silence. Gold spoke up, “Hey, Green your not mad at me are you? I mean I didn’t mean it. I open my mouth without realizing it all the time. And I didn’t fully agree with her if that helps.”

  
“Hey no I am not mad at you. I’m not mad at anyone. Just a little bit upset. It’s just nice to know that Red likes talking about me.” Green said looking at Red with a smirk.

  
Red rolled his eyes. “So don’t let it ruin a great day, I mean I am turning eighteen.” Red said with a smile.  
After everyone ate and Sam brought out a huge chocolate ice cream sundae/milkshake she wished Red a happy birthday. They all threw in money and started to head out back to Red’s place.

  
“Oh my god I ate way to much.” Whined Silver.

  
“Wow never thought I would ever hear you of all people whine.” Red laughed.

  
“You ate more than all of us! How are you that skinny but eat that much Red!” Crystal exclaimed.

  
“Easy sports.” Gold replied.

  
“Yep plus Green watches what I eat before I have to play, he comes to all my games.” Red replied.

  
“How, I mean you play, football, basketball and soccer!” Crystal yelled.

  
“I like watching him play.” Green told her.

  
Silver laughed and shook his head. “I’m glad that we are back into a good mood.”

  
Everyone nodded and yelled in agreement. They saw the sign to Masara Town and everyone picked up the pace. They walked up to the centre of town and saw that it was busy.

  
“Wow it’s actually busy here?” Crystal asked.

  
“It’s always is in the summer time.” Red told her.

  
They continued to walk until they got to Red’s nice sized white house. They walked up the front path and saw Blue sitting on the front steps.

  
“Hey guys. White is not here so you don’t have to worry about her. I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s all good we got you a milkshake!” Gold exclaimed while giving her the milkshake.

  
“It’s more like chocolate milk now.” Silver butted in.

  
Blue laughed and said her thank you’s as Red unlocked the door and went inside.

  
“Ok, take off your shoes relax and chill while I go get my games.” Red told all of them.

  
Blue yanked Green to the side. “Ok, when do you want to do this? And what do I say?”

  
Green looked at the time. “Well, it’s only 5:30 so I say in about three hours. Ok I don’t think I can do this.”

  
“Yes you can! Don’t worry about it ok.” Blue gently and quietly exclaimed.

  
Green nodded and they both went to sit down on the couch with Crystal and Silver while Red and Gold was just coming down the stairs.

  
“Ok so we have a few games that we can pick from. Which one?” Gold asked.

  
“Mario cart!” Blue screamed.

  
As a couple hours passed playing Mario Cart, Gold wanted Red to open gifts.

  
“Gold I said no gifts!” Red whined/demanded.

  
“Well too bad I got you one.” Gold said as he out the gift beside him.

  
Red rolled his eyes and opened the bright purple package and smiled when he saw a photo album. He opened it and saw pictures of all of them throughout the years. He smiled when he got halfway through to see a picture of him and Green smiling at the camera.

  
“Oh man, thanks Gold this is awesome.” Red told him with a huge smile on his face.

  
“Well we got another hour what do you want to do?” Blue asked Red while winking at Green.

  
Green blushed but he hid it so nobody could see his face. Blue gave him a thumbs up and said “Oh I know! How about hide and seek in the dark!”

  
“Huh? What’s that?” Silver asked.

  
“Duh we go outside, and we play hide and seek since it’s dark outside. C’mon it will be fun!” Blue told them while getting up and putting on her shoes.

  
Everyone shrugged and went outside to play the game.

  
“Okay! This is the plan! Gold you are going to be the seeker okay?”

  
“Sure why not.”

  
As everyone ran to go hide Red grabbed Green’s hand and went running into the woods. He stopped a reasonable distance away and sat down beside a bush. Green sat beside him giggled.

  
After a few rounds of this Green knew he had to go and get ready. “I have to go to the bathroom! I’ll be back!” Green ran inside and went into the bathroom and sat down.

  
He was terrified. He wanted to do this but he was scared. Okay all he had to do is follow the plan. He washed his face and quickly dried it off as he went to Red’s bedroom.

  
He saw Red’s jacket on the bed knowing that Red threw it off when they got back to play video games complaining that it was to hot in the house to wear it.

  
Green looked at the clock and could hear everyone saying goodnight to Red. Green knew he had to get ready fast. Blushing as he took his shirt off, he slid on the jacket. He bent down and slipped off his socks and pants. He hesitated for a little bit knowing that he had to take his boxers off as well.

  
He took a deep breathe trying to calm his nerves down and buttoned up Red’s jacket and slid off his boxers. He wondered how he should do this.

  
Should he lay down or sit up? Should he seem like he wanted to or make it look like he was cold? He had no idea. He sent Blue a quick text asking her since she might have a better idea.

  
Her reply was quick and it told him to sit on the bed and act natural. He sent her a text saying thank you and she replied with a good luck and that Red was going up the stairs right at this moment.

  
Green froze when he heard Red in the hallway and took a quick calming deep breath and sat there with his phone. Red came inside and he walked around and set his hat on his dresser, only to turn around and freeze.

  
“Well, hello you do know that I really love that jacket on you.” Red said as he sat down.

  
Green decided to hell with it and moved to straddle his lap and to look up innocently at him.

  
“Oh really? I didn’t know that.” He purred.

  
He heard Red’s breath hitch as he stared down at him and went to slip his hands to Greens bottom only to freeze.

  
“Your not wearing….” He whispered.

  
“Happy birthday Red, why don’t you open your gift now.” Green purred seductively.

  
Red stood up carrying Green and laid him on the bed. “It would be my pleasure.”

  
The Next Morning

  
Green groaned as he sat up wincing from feeling a bit of pain in the lower area, as he sat their blinking. He looked down and saw that he was still wearing Red’s jacket.

  
Green hummed remembering how Red wouldn’t let him take it off the entire night. He smiled, yesterday night may as well been the best night of his life.

  
It was worth it Green thought as he stood up and groaned again in pain but he was still happy. He slowly walked to the bathroom and looked up at the clock to see that it was only around six in the morning.  
Green turned on the mirror light and studied himself with wide eyes. Holy shit he was a mess. His hair was pointing in every direction, his lips were swollen from where Red abused them, he could see red and purple marks all down his neck, and was that a bite mark? Where his neck joined with his shoulder.  
Green blinked sleepily at the mirror went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He scrunched up his nose when he felt dry semen on the back of his legs. ‘That’s what you get without using a condom Green’ he sung to himself inside his mind.

  
He turned and grabbed a cloth and soaked it in hot water to try and clean it off, it proved to be much more easy to come off then he expected it to. He shrugged washed off the cloth and exited the bathroom.  
He heard the front door open and close and froze looking down and seeing that he was not wearing any clothes and ran back to the bedroom and quietly closed the door.

  
He groaned in pain and rested his head against the cool, wooded, hard surface. He sighed and turned around and climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to Red hoping to get some warmth.  
He didn’t know when he fell back to sleep but next thing he knew he could feel Red’s fingers run through his messy bed hair. He slowly opened the door and blinked up at Red and smiled.

  
“Good morning beautiful.” Red whispered to him.

  
Green hummed. “Morning.”

  
“Feel any pain?”

  
“Just a little bit. I’ll live.” Green yawned.

  
“I’ll go set us up with a bath. My mom should be asleep.” Red replied, giving him a kiss on the nose and getting up to go to the bathroom.

  
Green groaned and mumbled trying to stay awake, but it didn’t work for he fell back asleep.  
He felt a poking sensation in the middle of his back. Green turned in his sleep and snuggled his face into the warm pillow. Then he felt a hand on his side.

  
The worst part was that hand started to tickle him. Green giggled, which soon turned into full blown laughter. He twisted and turned trying to get away from the hand and he opened his bright emerald green eyes and they met with flaming red eyes.

  
“Okay, okay! I’m up!” Green giggled as he sat up.

  
“Good the bath is ready.” Red stated.

  
Red watched as Green stood up and grimaced in pain. Red shook his head and picked him up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

  
“Red I can walk by myself!” Green gasped.

  
“Shhhhh don’t want to wake my mother up now do you?”

  
Green eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands as he blushed hard.

  
Red chuckled and watched how the blush went from his boyfriend’s face to his neck and on his shoulders.  
“So adorable.” He chuckled.

  
As they went into the bathroom, Red set the smaller male down and closed and locked the door so no one would walk in. He turned to Green and smiled as he climbed into the bathtub, he sighed and motioned for Green to climb in.

  
Green blushed as he climbed in and sat down in front of Red. The red eyed male pulled Green into his chest, so Green was resting his back to his boyfriend’s chest.

  
Green closed his eyes and hummed as he fully relaxed against Red.

  
Red and Green talked to each other quietly for what seem like hours. They snapped their eyes to the bathroom door when it started banging loudly.

  
“Ohhhh Boys! Daisy, Dani and I need to talk to yoooou!” Blue sung.

  
Both males turned to each other and back to the door horrified.

  
“What are you even doing in there?” They heard Daisy question.

  
“Brushing our teeth!”

  
“Doing our morning routine!”

  
Red looked at Green. They both said different things.

  
“Well, hurry up!” Dani yelled.

  
Green threw himself out of the bathtub, cringing in pain he looked around and realized that their clothes was in the bedroom.

  
Red placed his hand on Green’s arm hoping to calm him down and grabbed his bathrobe and gave it to him.

  
“Wear this and go quickly ok?”

  
Green nodded and unlocked the door slowly taking a step in the hallway looking both ways. When he deemed it safe he closed the door and bolted to Red’s bedroom and yanked the door open.  
He quickly went to the dresser and yanked the drawer open and yanked out some pajamas and boxers and quickly left to go back to the bathroom.

  
He knocked twice and slipped inside. He gave his boyfriend his clothes and both of them started to change. When they checked themselves over and made sure nothing bad was showing Red swiftly opened the door.

  
He grabbed Green’s wrist and dragged him into his bedroom.

  
“What are we doing in here?” Green questioned.

  
Red gave Green his purple turtleneck. “You have hickeys all over your neck.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Red laughed and shook his head. Once Green pulled the sweater over his head he turned to the older male and smiled. Red smiled back and held his hand out for Green. Once Green took his hand Red turned and started to walk down the stairs.

  
As soon as they entered the kitchen Blue was smirking at Green.

  
“Hey just wanted to say good morning and apologize for White again.”

  
“That’s it? For sure?” Green asked scared that she told his sister and his boyfriend’s mother what they did last night.

  
“Sit down boys, I made everyone breakfast.” Dani told them.

  
Red sat down with no trouble, but for Green that was a whole different story. Green looked down at the wooden chair and slowly sat down, trying not to show that he was in pain.

  
As soon Green was sat down he smiled at Daisy who was looking at him with questioning eyes. She raised an eyebrow signalling that she wanted to talk later and began to eat the food that Dani placed in front of her.

  
Green stared down at his food and tried not to show that he was starving and slowly began to eat, who knew that after burning so much exercise the night before made you extra hungry?

  
As soon as breakfast was over and Red was telling his mom what they did for his birthday, Daisy pulled Green to the side so they could talk.

  
“You ok? I mean you moved slowly this morning. And you are wearing your sweater, which you never do in the mornings.” She stated

  
“I was cold this morning that’s all.” He defended.

  
Daisy smirked. “You and Red totally did it last night.”

  
“What? No!” Green whispered/yelled.

  
“Oh c’mon you can’t hide it from me.”

  
“We didn’t do it.”

  
“Oh yea totally, you are in denial. I won’t tell anybody don’t worry. And anyway I approve so have fun.” Daisy said as she turned to walk into the kitchen. “Oh, and Green? The second time and after that is always better then the first time.”

  
As she left her little brother standing there with a huge blush, she couldn’t help but wink at Blue.

  
Blue waved at Green when he came back in nudged Red to show him that she wanted to talk to him. Red nodded and excused himself from the table. Dani said that was fine and she was just about to go to bed anyway. Green and Daisy said that they were going to spend the day with their grandpa.

  
After giving Green a kiss goodbye he went to the living room and sat down beside Blue.

  
“What’s up?” Red asked.

  
“I know what happened last night.”

  
“WHAT!!”

  
“Jeez no need to shout. Green needed answers so he came to me. I am the only one who knows.” Blue told him.

  
“Your lying.” Red deadpanned.

  
“Ok yes, all the females know because we have a lot more experience then he does.” She told him.   
Red slapped his forehead. Mumbling to himself. “So you gave him the idea of wearing my jacket?”  
“What? He wore a jacket? No idea where that came from? Anyway how was it, did he take it like a champ?”   
Red rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to discuss this with you.”

  
“Oh c’mon please!” Blue whined.

  
“Why should I tell you this?” Red demanded.

  
“Because I told him what not to do and what to do. I am like his teacher so I need to know how my student did.”

  
“Well A+ now go away.”

  
“Seriously Red c’mon!” Blue whined again.

  
“Fine! Jeez, he probably got the jacket idea from where he was cold one time in the beginning of our relationship and I had to stop myself from taking him right then and there.”

  
Blue nodded. “Hey that’s smart. Good thinking Green. But you didn’t answer my other question.”

  
Red glared at her. “For the love of, he did great considering that he had no idea what he was doing.”

  
“That’s it? No juicy details? Red I swear if you don’t tell me right now then I will get Gold and he is worse then me.” She threatened.

  
Red glared at her. “Fine! Only because I know that you are right.”

  
“Thank you!” Blue sung in a high pitch voice.

  
“God women, I don’t understand them.” Red muttered to himself darkly.

  
Blue glared at him and smacked him.

  
“Ouch hey!”

  
“Watch what you say mister!” Blue raised her voice. “Now spill!”

  
“Okay, okay jeez woman! He was good about everything, I mean I was right, Mew can those legs do wonderful things. And god he is flexible.”

  
“What do you mean by that?” Blue questioned.

  
“The moves he can do is fucking unbelievable. He’s a natural and a freaking animal in bed.”

  
“Well sounds like he did good. How many rounds?” She asked smirking.

  
“Blue seriously?” Red deadpanned.

  
“What? It’s an innocent question.”

  
“No it is not.” Red told her.

  
“Just answer please!” She yelled.

  
“Only one! It was his first time Blue.”

  
“Okay last one. Who topped?”

  
“Me you idiot.” Red snapped.

  
“Okay I am done. Promise, no more questions.” She said.

  
“Good.” He snapped as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

  
As he stood by the kitchen he groaned when he saw the clock. Green wouldn’t be home anytime soon. Blue walked in and sent Gold a text.

  
“I am asking Gold and Silver to come over so you wont be bored you got that. No buts.” She demanded.  
Red rolled his eyes and opened a cupboard to grab the popcorn. He threw it into the microwave and set it at the proper time and sat down.

  
“This sucks! Green gives me the best birthday present ever then he isn’t even here the next day. No he has to go hang out with Daisy.” Red grumbled.

  
“Oh stop whining! Daisy doesn’t even know what happened last night so shush.” Blue shushed him.

  
It was silent for a couple minutes until they heard the doorbell ring. Knowing it was Gold, Blue stood up and opened the door inviting him in along with Silver. It really wasn’t a shocker to see Crystal with Silver.

  
“Did you know Yellow is coming back tonight?” Gold asked all of them.

  
“What happened to her? She was the sweetest person ever until Green came along.” Crystal asked.

  
“Duh she fell in love with Red and got all bitch crazy about it.” Blue said.

  
“Now it’s my fault?” Red said in a angry tone.

  
“She’s not saying that Red. She is just saying that love makes you do really stupid things.” Silver stated calmly.

  
Then all of a suddenly the door bell rung. All of them froze and turned to look at the door. They looked back at each other and Red walked over to the door and opened it.

  
“Hey Red. Did you miss me?” Yellow asked in a sickly sweet voice.


	12. Chaptet 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Hope you enjoyed! I feel like you guys got bored with it tho ..... dammit. So ua sequel???????? No? Yes?

“Hey Red. Did you miss me?” Yellow asked in a sickly sweet voice.

  
“Oh hey Yellow. Haha how are you?” Red laughed in an awkward tone.

  
Yellow marched past Red and into the kitchen where Blue, Crystal, Gold and Silver were. She stopped and smiled at all of them.

  
“I’m fine, much better actually. So Red you still dating mister porcupine?” Yellow asked.

  
“That’s not his name! Yes we are still dating thank you very much.” Red scolded her.

  
“Seriously!? What, is he opening his legs for you and giving you blowjobs everyday?”

  
“Don’t you dare say something like that about Green!” Crystal yelled at her.

  
“Well Red is that what’s happening? I bet he begs too. Oh can you imagine that? Green being the little begging bitch that he is.” Yellow said with a smirk on her face.

  
Red was shocked. Who the fuck does she think she is!? That was his beautiful perfect boyfriend that she is talking about.

  
“He is nothing like that!” Red yelled.

  
“Yellow if you want to live don’t make him even more angrier, you know his temper.” Gold warned her.

  
“Oh that is exactly what I want. Face it Red, you are only dating him so you can fuck him! I can see Green being the footballs little bitch. That makes sense since he goes to each and everyone of your games.” Then she gasped. “Oh my Mew or maybe he is seeing someone behind your back? I heard what happened with Ethan and I know for a fact that he is on all your teams Red. So what are you gonna do, are you going to love your so called boyfriend who might be sleeping with Ethan or are you going to turn a blind eye on him and don’t believe me?”

  
Red was fuming. How dare she come inside HIS house, insult HIS boyfriend who HE loves and who HE trusts? He has never been this angry before, but oh did he want to kill her right there in that moment.

  
“How dare you.” He said in a deadly quiet voice. “How dare you come into my house and tell me all of this.” He didn’t even know his voice was getting louder and had a deadly growl to it. “He lives in this house with me! I know everything that he does and you come in here and tell me all this bullshit? You little fucking bitch! I date him because I love him! We haven’t even slept together till last night!”

  
He walked up to Yellow and was proud to see her shrink and have terror in her eyes.

  
“I know exactly what this is. You are jealous! You are just pissed off because you knew me all my life and I didn’t have any feelings for you! Then you grew even more angry when he came into my life and I fell in love with him as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He is the best thing that has ever happened in my life! If you do not accept that then I guess you were never a friend to me. You know that I am gay! You know that I will never ever love you so grow up and deal with it!” He roared.

  
As Red stood there giving Yellow his death glare everyone was looking at him in shock. It was silent that they all jumped when they heard Dani come in.

  
“Hey guys! Didn’t know that you were……com…..ing.” Dani could feel the tense astrosphere and looking at her son, she could see that he was furious.

  
Yellow started sobbing and went to the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife. She picked up the sharpest one she could see and held it up to her arm.

  
“Fine if you don’t love me then I am going to kill myself right here and now!” Yellow sobbed.

  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and yelled at her to stop. Red took a step towards her holding his hands in the air.

  
“Look Yellow, I know that you are upset, but this is not the way.” Red said in a calm choice.

  
“Dear Mew what is with high school drama? Sweetheart stop being so dramatic and put the god damn knife down.” Dani snapped.

  
“I like your mom, that was exactly what I was going to say.” Silver commented while nodding at Dani who nodded back.

  
“Guys come on Yellow is going to kill herself and you guys are doing this?” Crystal screamed.

  
“Put the knife down.” Red continued to tell Yellow, taking another step towards her.

  
“You want me to put the knife down? Ok fine! IF I DON’T GET YOU THEN NO ONE CAN!” Yellow screamed.  
She raised her arm and ran towards Red. Everyone had a different reaction. Silver was shocked and thought Red was a dumbass for getting close to her. Crystal started to move to stop Yellow but tripped over Gold. Gold was frozen. Dani screamed and started to get to Yellow to protect her baby boy.

  
Red didn’t have a time to react. He had a screaming Yellow on top of them while swinging the knife around.

  
Yellow was angry and she wanted Red to love her only, not this idiot Green that he likes so much she was done! She rose the knife above her head and swung down stabbing Red in the chest.

  
Once, twice and three times. Red felt pain, he couldn’t hear what was going on anymore, it was like time slowed down for him. He saw Dani yank Yellow off of him and everyone started to crowd around him.

  
All he could think was how much he loved Green, he could see Green’s beautiful face smiling at him when he closed his eyes. His emerald bright green eyes were shining and his smile. It took his breath away.

  
Then the picture started to fade as everything went black.

 


End file.
